The Indecipherable Riddle
by savya398
Summary: The summer after fourth year Harry goes through some big changes and makes a shocking discovery. What will it mean when Harry isn't exactly who he had thought he was? And how will this change his future?
1. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong JK Rowling.**

**A quick note to anyone who may have read the chapter before I have edited and lengthened this chapter but nothing that will affect the later chapters. Thanks for reading :)**

Harry James Potter groaned as rolled over in bed. He'd been woken up by a loud pounding and an insistent shrieking outside his door. It was a reminder that today was Harry's first day of summer. Most teenagers loved summer the chance to sleep in and a break from schoolwork. But not Harry. For Harry summer meant an endless list of chores, meager meals and the loving company of his relatives, the dear sweet Dursleys.

Not wanting to but having no choice Harry rolled out of bed and fumbled putting on his glasses before opening his eyes. However something strange happened when he opened his eyes. His surroundings were incredibly blurry. Frowning he pulled off his glasses to clean them. They must have gotten smudged or something when Dudley pushed him into the bushes in front of the house when they got back yesterday as a welcome home present. Once his glasses were off he realized he could see perfectly. His jaw hanging open in shock Harry quickly lifted his head to look around the room in awe of being able to see so clearly without his glasses. Then just like that everything was blurry again and he had to put his glasses on once more. Confused and worried that maybe he was going a bit mad he shrugged it off and trudged downstairs to start breakfast.

The incident was soon forgotten until he woke up several days later in the middle of the night to extreme cramps. His whole body was tingling and tensing. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful. There was nothing he could do about it though and so he simply tried to relax and get back to sleep. He brought it up with his aunt the next day and she hardly spared him a glance before saying he probably just hit a growth spurt. Harry did notice that he was a few inches taller. He'd always been average in a height, maybe a little on the short side, but average nonetheless and gaining a few inches was exciting to him. However he wasn't quite sure that you were supposed to grow several inches in just one night.

He decided not to worry about it. Who knows maybe puberty was more severe and happened more quickly for wizards than muggles? Being cooped at the Dursleys was making him crazy. For once he was just a normal boy going through normal changes. There was nothing to worry about, he was sure. Besides he had other things to worry about like Voldemort's return, the death of Cedric Diggory and the reason why his friends had not yet written to him this summer.

His feelings of peace all changed when a week later Harry was working in the yard and everything suddenly went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was once again in perfect clarity. Feeling extremely strange Harry rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times to see if it would go away. It didn't. He stood there not knowing what to do. Harry wasn't quite as smart as Hermione or had as much experience in the wizarding world as Ron but even Harry knew that going from being as blind as a bat to seeing in perfect detail wasn't a normal part of growing up, even for wizards.

"Boy what do you think you're doing just standing about?" demanded Aunt Petunia.

Harry turned to look at her still at lost for words as to what was going on.

"What have you done to your eyes!?" she shrieked, her voice shriller than normal.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Harry gasped his hands immediately going to his face. He looked around for a reflective surface he could look into. What could possibly be happening to his eyes?

"We told you, you couldn't use any of that freakishness here!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Aunt Petunia what's wrong with my eyes?" Harry begged feeling his panic rising.

For once his Aunt seemed to take pity on him or else even her prejudiced mind was able to realize that her nephew was truly terrified about what was going on.

"Your eyes are gray," she said.

"Gray?" Harry said feeling off.

"Yes, it must be some sort of freakish disease. Go to your room until it's other with, I won't have whatever freakish thing that's wrong with you affecting my Diddykins," she said dismissively, seeming to have reached her kindness level towards Harry for the day.

Harry gaped at her in disbelief. Was he sick? Could this be some sort of wizard disease affecting him? He tried not to panic. It couldn't be anything too serious it wasn't even harmful. It was actually sort of a good thing being able to see without his glasses. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Harry stared into his newly acquired pale gray eyes not really knowing how to feel about them. Was this permanent or would they be able to change them back into the vibrant green of his mum's? Everyone always said he had his mother's eyes and he didn't want to lose that.

He stood staring for several more moments before returning to his room. He lay down on his lumpy bed and closed his eyes. He rubbed them and reopened them hoping that his eyesight had returned to normal. There was no such luck. His vision was still in perfect clarity. He couldn't even write to anyone for help since the wizarding world seemed to decide to ignore his existence this summer. Bitterness welled inside Harry at the thought but he shoved those feelings aside to focus on the more important matter of the fact that his eyes were now a completely different color.

He needed information and so he did the only thing he could think of. He turned towards his school texts. Over the next several weeks it was like revisiting the summer after his first year. The Dursleys kept him locked in his room and fed him through the cat flap afraid that they would catch whatever disease was making his features change. He kept track of his growth and tried to stretch and work out the uncomfortable twinges and aches of his muscles as they shifted and grew. He didn't have a mirror in his room so he couldn't constantly watch his face change. It made his infrequent trips to the look in the bathroom mirror all the more startling for the changes were all the more noticeable to him.

He sent an owl order to Flourish and Blotts to purchase as many different books on wizarding diseases and ailments as he could. When no results turned up he bought books on different curses and transfiguration spells that might be the cause for his changing appearance. But no matter how much he searched he continually found nothing to explain what was wrong with him. The only thing he did find was a new passion for reading and acquiring new information. A lot of the books he ended up reading were obscure and had information in them that he hadn't known anything about. He also found that information seemed to stick more readily in his mind something he was extremely grateful for.

Harry was still terrified about the changes in his appearance, though. He just didn't know what to do about them. He wanted to contact his friends but none of them had written to him all summer. Harry had no one who could help him, he was left all alone going through this transformation without any guidance or knowledge about what was happening to him. And the more the features of his face changed the more terrified he became.

Harry just didn't know how this was possible. From his readings he'd learned that such a thing should be impossible. People just didn't start looking like a completely new person as they grew up. Sure they went through some changes but never to the extent to what Harry was going through now. He looked like an entirely different person now! He thought maybe he was going insane or maybe that this was some elaborate scheme of Voldemort's to make him go insane. What other explanations could there possibly be? He didn't know and he couldn't find any other answers to his problem and that's what had him so worried.

The changes seemed to have completed themselves around midway through the summer. He no longer had any muscle aches or pains and his features had settled and were no longer changing daily. The change had left him almost a foot taller, reaching six feet with a broader more eye catching frame. Harry had taken to stealing extra food from the Dursleys when they were asleep at night seeing as it was the only way to keep up with his ever expanding body, the consequences be damned he desperately needed the nutrients. For with the rapid growth and changing of his body he wouldn't have survived on the merger rations the Dursleys gave him. As it was he was still too skinny for his much larger frame.

He now also possessed hair that was somehow an even deeper black than it had been before and though it now lay flat against his skull it had taken to curling at the ends. His newly acquired pale gray eyes were heavy lidded and surrounded by thick dark lashes. He had retained his perfect vision something he was very grateful for since he no longer had to worry about fixing and maintaining his glasses. His face was sharp with high-sculpted cheekbones and a strong square jaw, full lips and an aristocratic nose. At the risk of sounding vain the transformation had left Harry incredibly handsome.

One night before bed he heard sounds coming from downstairs. There was a thump and a crash that sounded like someone had knocked over the vase of flowers Aunt Petunia kept on a table in the hallway. The Dursleys had gone on vacation for the weekend so it couldn't have been them. They had thoughtfully left his room unlocked since even they had known that he couldn't last three days locked up without access to a bathroom. Terrified that Death Eaters might have broken in Harry grabbed his wand from the floorboard under his bed before making his way downstairs. Once downstairs he was confronted with a large black man, helping a woman with spiky pink hair up off the floor and two of his former professors. Well technically just one of his former professors since the other had been imprisoned while someone else impersonated him.

"Who are you?"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody demanded. Of course with his magical eye he would be the first one to detect Harry creeping down the dark staircase.

"It's me, Harry," said Harry cringing when he spoke. He didn't even sound like himself anymore. No, his new voice was smoother, silkier and vaguely familiar. He'd heard it before he just couldn't remember where exactly.

"There's no way you're Potter," Moody spat back.

"Well I am how else would I have gotten past the wards?" snapped Harry and he lifted his bangs to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"What shape does your patronus take?" asked Remus Lupin.

"A stag," replied Harry firmly. There was a shocked silence for a moment as the adults absorbed the fact that this tall handsome, completely unfamiliar boy before them was actually Harry Potter.

"Merlin, Harry that's really you?" Remus breathed in shocked amazement.

"Yes, I don't know what's happened. I don't know why I look like this. Do you know what's happened to me?" asked Harry desperate for answers.

"I… don't know, I've never heard… we—" stuttered Remus only to be cut off by Moody.

"We don't have time for this let's get him back to Headquarters and we can sort this out there."

"Right, grab your things Harry. You'll be gone for the rest of the summer," Remus informed still sounding a little dazed.

Thrilled at the turn of events Harry raced to get his trunk out of his cupboard and his other things from under the floorboard of his room. He had quite a few texts stored away upstairs since he'd gone on his little information gathering spree. He had even ended up buying and reading books that hadn't had anything to do with researching his sudden transformation. He really had surprised himself by the way he'd suddenly become interested in absorbing new information in plethora of different subjects. Even more surprising was the fact that he understood and remembered what he was reading.

Harry gathered the books he wanted to take with him and placed them in his trunk while Remus looked on with a surprised but approving look as he saw all the books he'd accumulated.

"Before we leave Harry let me introduce you to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. They're Aurors who are also working for the Order," Remus explained.

"Mr. Potter," the large black man, Kingsley, greeted as he looked him over critically no doubt perturbed by Harry's radical change in appearance.

"Wotcher Harry, and don't call me Nymphadora," said the pink haired woman seeming to take the fact that he didn't look like Harry Potter was supposed to in stride.

"Nice to meet you both. But what's this Order you mentioned? And this Headquarters where we're going?" Harry asked.

"We'll explain when we get there. Now we've dawdled long enough let's move," commanded Moody.

"Right, take my arm Harry," Remus offered his arm while Kingsley grabbed up Harry's trunk.

As Harry stepped closer to Remus he couldn't help but notice that he was now just as tall as his professor. Harry wasn't used to being so tall. It was sort of nice. He'd always been one of the shorter boys in his years, which he had always vaguely resented especially when some of the younger years started growing taller than him.

Moody counted off followed by the jarring feeling of being squeezed through a tube and then they were standing outside on a street lined with London townhouses. Moody had Harry read the address of the building they would be going to since it was under the Fidelius Charm and just like that Number 12 Grimmauld Place made its appearance right between numbers 11 and 13. Harry was momentarily distracted from his worries about his transformation to think about why they were here and what the whole Order thing was about. It had to be some sort of anti-Voldemort group. This led to thoughts on Voldemort and what old snake face had been up to this summer.

Harry shrugged it off and proceeded to follow the others into Grimmauld Place hoping that it would hold all the answers he'd been seeking.


	2. To Grimmauld Place We Go

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling.**

When Harry stepped into Grimmauld Place he felt an overwhelming sense of welcome. The place was brimming full of centuries of magic and that magic seemed to recognize him somehow and welcome him into it. It wrapped around him and cocooned him in a magical warmth that was at once familiar and foreign. Of course after this initial warm feeling he found the place a bit repellent with its dusty and fading motif. The house elf heads on the walls were also more than a little off putting. A portrait of an older dark haired woman vaguely reminiscent of Sirius's own aristocratic features started shrieking at them about being blood traitors and mudblood filth but abruptly cut off when she caught sight of Harry gaping at him in astonishment.

Harry wanted to question her on the staring but was forced to plod on until they had reached a living room of sorts. Harry was surprised when his friends and godfather poured into the room. Of course they all stopped dead upon seeing Harry, looks of confusion on their faces as they gazed at him trying to figure out who he was and why he was here. Harry couldn't help but quickly pick out Hermione Granger's bushy brown hair in the sea of redheaded Weasleys. He felt a burst of anger seeing both of his best friends here together with his godfather while he'd been stuck panicking alone at Privet Drive especially when neither of them had even bothered to respond to his mail.

His godfather Sirius Black was the first to pull out of his shock.

"Moody you paranoid bastard did you really have to use polyjuice on him? You were just apparating here," Sirius joked jumping to the most logical conclusion.

"We didn't use polyjuice Sirius," replied Remus softly.

"What do you mean? Who is this then? I thought you were going to get Harry tonight," said Sirius looking disappointed.

"I am Harry but I haven't taken polyjuice or any other type of potion," replied Harry.

"No you can't be Harry. There's no way. I mean of course you could have grown some but there's no way you would have ever changed this much. Is this some sort of joke Moony?" said Sirius looking a little hurt.

"It's no joke Black something's happened to Potter and we need to get to the bottom of things quickly. This could be some sort of Death Eater trick. I'll floo Dumbledore," with that Moody stomped out of the room.

"That's really you Harry?" asked Hermione, timidly moving towards him.

"Yes," said Harry firmly.

"Wow mate talk about extreme changes and I thought I had grown a lot the last few weeks," said Ron Weasley forcing a chuckle.

"I don't know I think it's a—"

"—good look for you," said Fred and George Weasley wearing identical grins as they looked over Harry's new appearance closely.

"It's nothing to joke about, it could be something serious," snapped Hermione looking worriedly at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but agree with her and was nervous about the whole thing. But mixed in was the hurt and feelings of abandonment he had from everyone ignoring him for half the summer while he was forced through these changes with no way to contact anyone.

"We'll figure this out pup, don't worry," Sirius said forcing a smile and giving him a quick hug though he seemed a little nervous hugging Harry. No doubt feeling strange, what with him looking like a completely different person and all. But it still hurt Harry that Sirius couldn't bring himself to look past Harry's new looks.

Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron brought him upstairs to the bedroom he would be sharing with Ron. He then interrogated them about the so called Order of the Phoenix and learned his assumptions had been correct and that it was a secret organization to fight Voldemort led by Dumbledore. It was also secret from the Ministry since the Ministry refused to recognize that Voldemort had even returned and had gone so far as to call Harry a liar and mentally disturbed. Even when Azkaban had been broken into and all the Death Eaters were freed they still refused to recognize that it was Voldemort behind it. No they blamed Sirius.

Harry also couldn't help but bring up the fact that they hadn't contacted him all summer.

"We're sorry Harry but Professor Dumbledore asked us not to," said Hermione wringing her hands nervously with confliction as if she had known it was wrong but just couldn't bring herself to go against Dumbledore's orders.

"And that makes it okay? I really needed support this summer what with Cedric and then these changes. I didn't have anyone that I could turn to for help," Harry spat internally seething over the fact that Dumbledore had forbade them from contacting him and even angrier that they had listened.

"We're sorry mate. Dumbledore must have just thought you needed some space," replied Ron shrugging it off.

Was he really that stupid? Did Ron really think he'd want to be cut off completely after he'd not only seen another student die but had almost been murdered himself? He tried to shake away some of the anger. Most of the time Ron was a good friend but how had he never before realized just how obtuse he could be? Dumbledore said something and immediately that made it the complete truth in the redhead's mind. The same could even be said for Hermione who he had thought to possess at least a bit more sense to realize he had needed someone to talk to after the traumatizing event and that cutting him off wasn't the best of ideas.

Harry was saved from further conversation when Sirius called up to them to let them know Dumbledore was there. Harry followed Ron and Hermione down into a large kitchen where everyone else had already gathered. The group included Remus, Sirius, Moody, Tonks, the twins, Ginny Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Minerva McGonagall his transfiguration professor, Severus Snape his potions professor and all around slimy git and finally Albus Dumbledore his headmaster. The headmaster wore his normal clashing, brightly colored outfits but he quickly lost the expected twinkle in his eyes when he caught his first look of Harry. In fact the man actually paled at the sight of him which left Harry feeling extremely nervous.

Professor McGonagall and Snape looked equally shocked by his change in appearance but it was a more general look of shock at his radical transformation rather than the complete one on Dumbledore's face. He knew something or had deduced something from Harry's appearance. He recognized Harry's new features. Dumbledore quickly pulled out of his shock enough to ask Snape to start running a few diagnostic spells on Harry. They all came back fine stating that nothing was wrong with Harry so they cast more complex ones. People in the room started shifting nervously and Harry couldn't help but wonder what all this meant if they couldn't find anything wrong with him. Eventually they ran out of diagnostic spells but all of them had come back stating that Harry was completely healthy with no foreign potion or spell affecting him in the slightest.

"What does this mean Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked the question they were all now thinking.

"There is only one thing left to try," said Dumbledore softly with a somber and defeated expression.

Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.


	3. Appearances can be Deceiving

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling.**

In the old, dilapidated kitchen in Number 12 Grimmauld Place there was complete silence after Albus Dumbledore's announcement. No one wanted to break the silence or be the one to ask the dreaded question. Finally one brave soul asked the question on everyone's mind.

"And that would be what exactly?" Snape drawled frustrated by the whole event and ready to be done with it.

"The _Paternis Revelo_ spell," replied Dumbledore.

"Why would we need that? We know who his parents are," Sirius snarled.

"I'm afraid we don't. For the only explanation for Harry's sudden change in appearance is the fading of a blood adoption potion the effects of which begin to fade around thirteen years after it was first administered unless of course a second dose is given then the effects would become permanent," Dumbledore said all of this while looking directly at Harry.

"A blood adoption potion?" Harry asked weakly, understanding where this was leading and not liking it a bit.

"They were used a long time ago to adopt muggleborn children into pureblood families that couldn't have children. In essence they changed the child's blood even their very magical core and when administered the second dose it would amplify the affects completely destroying all of the child's natural born blood and effectively making the child, the child of the adoptive parents even going so far as making it possible for them to pass on their adopted blood to their own natural born children. But the potion was outlawed due to the blood ritual involved and the risk it posed to the child," said Dumbledore.

"Not to mention it encouraged the stealing of muggleborns," Moody snorted and Hermione gasped in outrage.

"And you really think I was under the effects of a blood adoption potion?" Harry asked quietly while his mind was racing through all the different scenarios.

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore gravely.

"No this is impossible!" Sirius cried leaping to his feet.

"Sit down mutt," Snape snarled.

"No Harry has to be James and Lily's son. He has to be, I was there when he was born. I saw Lily pregnant. He has to be their son," Sirius insisted.

"Well he's not," Snape replied coolly.

"Then just make the second dose of blood potion and he can take it so it will change him back," Sirius demanded.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Sirius. The first dose has already left his system. There's no going back now," said Dumbledore sadly.

Harry was a little hurt by Sirius's suggestion of just giving him the potion. Sure he wanted to be back to normal but Sirius's reaction was making him worry that Sirius wouldn't want him if he really wasn't the child of James and Lily Potter. And if Harry was honest with himself it was looking like that was the truth more and more. It wasn't fair Sirius had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father and if Sirius rejected him Harry wasn't sure what he would do.

"Can we just find out if it's really the truth? Can you just cast the spell and get it over with?" Harry asked his tone hallow. He knew they had to get this over and done with. There was no use holding it off he knew everyone would just keep insisting until the truth was discovered and Harry himself _needed_ to know the truth. He needed to understand what had happened and what was going on.

Dumbledore nodded looking grim but he stepped over to Harry. With several intricate wand movements and a surge of power a golden line appeared above Harry's head. The line branched off in two directions and at the end of each branch a name was written out. The first name was one Harry wasn't familiar with but it seemed by the gasps of shock and horror upon seeing the name that the others were intimately familiar with it and didn't like it. It read Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange nee Black. Harry quickly forgot all about the first name though when he saw the second one begin to take form. Something inside Harry twisted when he saw the name Tom Marvolo Riddle take shape above his head.

"No," he breathed in shock.

His gaze whipped around to Dumbledore who was looking at the name with a grim but unsurprised expression. It hit Harry then how willfully ignorant he had been. He knew his new features had been familiar. It was because he had seen the exact same ones in the face of a sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry felt crushed. Voldemort was his father. The Dark Lord that had tried to kill him on numerous occasions was his father! The blood in Harry's ears was roaring and it was as if through a tunnel that he heard Sirius cry out in distress and start to deny the fact that Harry was the son of his crazed and evil cousin. Moody demanded to know who Tom Riddle was and Dumbledore explained much like Tom himself had told Harry by rearranging the golden letters of Tom Marvolo Riddle to spell out I am Lord Voldemort. This caused an even greater uproar amongst the adults and Harry knew he needed to be alone.

Harry fled the kitchen and ran back upstairs to the room he had put his trunk earlier. He threw himself down on his bed and pressed his face into the pillow in an effort to stop his tears. It didn't work and before long his body shook with overwhelming sobs. His mind was in chaos and he wanted nothing more than to wake up and realize this had all been a horrible nightmare. He must have passed out from exhaustion because the next thing he knew he was being woken by a hissed conversation between Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe it Hermione. All this time he was You-Know-Who's son! No wonder He couldn't kill him. He's probably got dark powers just like his dear old dad. If that all really happened anyway. He could have killed the real Harry Potter and replaced him with his own kid to spy on us," Ron spat sounding angry and terrified all at once.

His words sent a lance of anger and pain through Harry. Ron had been Harry's first real friend. He had thought the other boy had liked him but this was just proof that Ron didn't truly care about him. If he did he wouldn't care who Harry's biological parents were he would trust Harry based on his own merits not on people Harry didn't even know.

"Don't say that Ron. Voldemort might be Harry's father but he is still Harry. He's still our friend," Hermione hissed back fiercely filling Harry with warmth knowing that she at least was sticking up for him.

"You don't know that Hermione. Blood adoption potions mess with your blood and magic. Now that it's worn off he's technically a different person," replied Ron.

"Maybe in appearance and magic but not in personality. He's still the same Harry we've always known. Couldn't you see that when we spoke to him earlier?" Hermione demanded.

"He was angry at us. Harry's never angry at us," said Ron and his logic made Harry want to strangle him.

"He's been through a lot the last few months Ron. Of course he's angry!" Hermione snarled.

"Whatever, I'm not sleeping in here with You-Know-Who's kid," Ron snapped back and Harry heard him stalk over to his own trunk and rustle about before stomping out of the room.

Hermione followed still berating him about his attitude. But Harry knew better. He should have seen the signs in the way Ron had so easily turned against him when he thought he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. As far as Harry was concerned he was done with Ron Weasley. The thought pained him greatly but Harry ruthlessly shoved it to the corner of his mind. If Ron could so easily dismiss four years of Harry's friendship than Harry could certainly do the same thing. At least he still had Hermione on his side. But he wondered for how long.


	4. You Can't Handle the Truth

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling**

Despite the now late hour Harry found he couldn't go back to sleep after that and decided to get up and wander around the house. He'd been able to process, after calming down a bit, that the spell had said his birth mother's maiden name had been Black and that Sirius had mentioned she was his cousin during his earlier rant. It now made sense as to why the house's magic had welcomed him. Ron and Hermione had told him earlier that this house had been in Sirius's family for a long time and Harry was now a part of that family. It was disheartening to Harry to discover that now that he had an actual blood tie to Sirius it seemed Sirius no longer wanted anything to do with him.

Harry made his way silently through the hallways and made his way back downstairs. He was stopped by the most ancient house elf he had ever seen.

"Mistress has commanded Kreacher to give young Master Antares the locket Kreacher's Master gave him. She has said that young Master Antares is the only one who should have it. It is going against the orders of Kreacher's Master since he told Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher must obey his Mistress. He must give the locket to young Master Antares," the little insane creature muttered to itself before shoving a large silver locket with an S made of emerald stones into Harry's hands.

Before Harry could question the old, mad elf it had disappeared with a soft pop. There was a soft pulse of magic emanating from the locket and it filled Harry with a strange warmth. The magic had that same familiar but foreign feel that he had felt when entering the house yet slightly different. He decided it must be some Black heirloom or something. He didn't know why Kreacher's Mistress had decided to give it to Harry but he pocketed it anyway. Harry thought that the Mistress Kreacher spoke of must have been the portrait he'd seen in the hallway earlier and decided to go question her about it. The house elf had also called him by a name. At the very least she must know who he was and he wanted answers.

He made his way towards the portrait. Before he could reach it the curtains covering the portrait were yanked open and he was suddenly face to face with the slightly deranged looking witch.

"Did that despicable house elf give you the locket?" the portrait demanded.

"Yes, ma'am could you tell me why you wanted him to give it to me?" Harry asked hoping that by being polite it would keep her from shrieking and drawing the attention of the others in the house.

"It's Salazar Slytherin's locket. I saw that the house elf has been carrying it about ever since my youngest son died but I saw no harm in it until now. I had believed there were no more living descendants of Slytherin's after the demise of the Dark Lord and it has only been recently that he has managed to reclaim a body. When I saw you, however, I knew it was only right that Kreacher give the locket to you," replied the portrait.

"So you knew who I am? How? Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I knew who you were the moment I saw. You look just like him when he was school," replied the portrait knowingly.

"Him?"

"Why Tom Riddle of course. I was in Hogwarts at the same time as he was. Such a brilliant young man. At first no one even knew anything about him but I could see something special in him, he had ambition and a vision. Others thought he was just a poor mudblood orphan but he quickly proved them all wrong. He was so smart, charismatic and handsome. Everyone soon loved him. It didn't hurt that he was incredibly powerful. Yes it wasn't long before everyone realized that one day he would be a force to be reckoned with," she continued sounding almost like one of the girls at Hogwarts when they were describing the boy they fancied.

"Is that the only way you knew who I was? Did you know me personally or anything?" Harry questioned remembering that the elf had called him a name.

"I knew you were his son by appearance and I knew that the Dark Lord only had one child so you had to be him. Your birth was very hush, hush but I knew because I am Walburga Black and your mother was my niece, Bellatrix. Not many were privy to such knowledge but she was so excited and we Black's guard our family secrets closely. Bella was such a lovely girl it's no wonder he chose her the bear his heir. She was always quite clever and a very skilled dueler, not to mention dedicated. It's no wonder she quickly became one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. Then they became lovers and well before long you were on the way. It was believed that you died in a fire. It was quite a surprise to see you walk through those doors today."

"I can imagine," murmured Harry wondering what it meant if Walburga thought that he had died in a fire.

"What will you do now that you know?" questioned Walburga.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now that you know who you really are? It is your duty as a Black to take your proper place in our society. My own sons were both such a disappointment, you must bring the honor and glory back to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," she demanded fervently.

"If bringing back the honor and glory of the Blacks involves torturing and killing muggles and muggleborns I think I'll have to pass," said Harry dryly.

"So you're going to follow the same path as my blood traitor sons. Sirius and Regulus both paid high prices for their involvement with the Light. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without even a proper trial simply because he was Black and a Dark wizard. No one even questioned the fact that he had joined the Dark Lord despite all the times he had proved just the contrary. Even I knew better and I hated the boy. He was utterly and sickeningly loyal to the Potters. And Regulus the moment he went against the Dark Lord he died. Do you think you will be any different boy? The Light will turn against you too. They hate anything having to do with the Dark and you're as Dark as they come now. So where will you turn when they throw you out?" she asked cackling.

Harry backed away from the portrait feeling a bit spooked by her words. Ron had already turned against him on the basis of his blood. How many more would? Surely others would know better? The thing about Sirius also unsettled him a bit. Was it true that he had never had a trial? Couldn't they have just used Veritaserum to prove whether or not he was really guilty? These thoughts plagued Harry as he moved quickly away from the portrait of Walburga Black. She had given him many things to think about, some he didn't really even want to contemplate. Like his friends turning against him and how he had ended up with the Potters when everyone else had believed he'd died. These thoughts were still plaguing him when he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke up, alone, in his room in Grimmauld Place. It seemed that Hermione hadn't been able to convince Ron to come back and sleep in the same room as the wicked and evil son of Voldemort. Not that he cared. No, not one bit. Harry wasn't even sure if he wanted to get up, if he wanted to face anyone. But what else could he do? He couldn't exactly hide in here forever now could he?

Gathering his courage he got up and got dressed. He needed some new clothes, he noted. While he still needed a belt for the pants they were too short at the legs now. In the end he threw on a pair of slacks that he normally wore under his school robes. With nothing left to do and no more excuses to stay he made his way downstairs.

The moment he stepped into the crowded kitchen it was struck by a sudden silence. Harry looked around and found that all of the Weasleys were present as well as Sirius, Remus and 'Don't Call me Nymphadora' Tonks.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said brightly, forcing a smile when it became apparent that no one else was going to say anything to him.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry replied, giving her a grateful smile back.

He moved to sit beside her and he couldn't help but notice the way that Ginny flinched as he sat between them. You would have thought he was a proved murderer by the stares people were giving him. He helped himself to some eggs and tried to ignore them and the awkward silence that seemed be suffocating the room.

"Did you sleep well Harry?" Remus asked attempting to diffuse the situation.

Harry's gaze flicked to Sirius who was sitting beside Remus but Sirius seemed to be making a point to look anywhere but directly at Harry.

"Fine," Harry mumbled looking back at his plate.

"You know we're cousins Harry," said Tonks brightly, her hair suddenly turning a bright cheery yellow.

"Really?" asked Harry startled. He was surprised that she had made a reference to the subject that everyone else seemed steadfast in ignoring.

"Yup, your mum and my mum are sisters. They had a bit of a falling out but that doesn't mean we can't get along. I've always wanted to get to know a bit more about my mum's side of the family. Now look I have you and cousin Sirius too," she said nudging Sirius with her shoulder and smiling.

It was an obvious attempt to get Sirius to interact with Harry. But it had the opposite effect. Sirius stood up and mumbled about needing to do something and left the kitchen without a second glance. Harry's eyes followed him wishing that he would come back, that he would just come back and tell Harry that everything was going to be alright, that he still cared about him. It didn't happen.

After breakfast the twins took the initiative and started a conversation about some of their new joke products. They seemed to have no problem joking and talking with him and tried to get the others involved. For once even Hermione was on board about talking about pranks and she and the twins tried to engage Ron and Ginny as well.

"Come on Ronniekins," said Fred.

"Why are you being such a spoil sport?" asked George.

Ron mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Didn't quite catch that baby brother," said Fred.

"I said how can you all act like nothing's happened!?" Ron demanded loudly.

"What do you mean Ronnie?" asked Fred.

"What's happened?" continued George.

"You know what's happened. He's changed," Ron snapped back.

"You don't say," said Fred and he and George both took their time looking over Harry as if they were doing it for the first time.

"I guess you're right, he does look a bit different. Wouldn't you say Fred?"

"I suppose so George," agreed Fred sounding a tad uncertain.

"Oh you're both completely barmy. I don't just mean physically. He's just different now and I can't believe you don't see it. I can't believe that you would think he's the same person now that he's You-Know-Who's son."

"I am still the same person Ron. If you can't see that then it's your problem," Harry bit out angrily.

"But you are different don't you see that? You can never go back to what you were before. And to make things worse you look just like _him,_" Ginny said glaring at him in disgust.

"I can't help the way I look. I'm still the same on the inside," said Harry.

"But you're a Dark wizard now and everyone knows that Dark wizards can't help but go bad," replied Ron.

"I can't believe this. Either of you, I've saved both of your lives and you really think I would become a Dark wizard just because my real parents aren't who we all thought they were," Harry cried.

"You don't get it; you already are a Dark wizard. It's just the magic that you're born with. You won't be able to help it. You'll be just as bad as your parents before long," said Ron with an air of superiority and that was the last straw for Harry.

"I guess then there's no problem with me doing this then," Harry snarled and he drew his wand.

He wasn't prepared for the violent reactions. Even Hermione and the twins flinched away from him in slight fear and that killed something inside Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked a look of wild fear in her eyes as she came into the room and saw Harry with his wand in his hand.

Before maybe she would have asked all of them what had happened to make Harry pull his wand. Now she just leveled Harry with a condemning look as if she had already made up her mind and Harry was the guilty party. Yes it hadn't been smart drawing his wand in anger but he hadn't done anything with it and it had only been to prove a point. Well it seemed he'd proven a point, just not the one he intended. They were all afraid of him now.

Harry whirled on his heel and quickly climbed back upstairs to his room. He spent some time reading to try and clear his thoughts. He found the Black family library and started going through some of the books. He found a few on Dark magic and snuck them back to his room so that he could learn more about it. Ron had mentioned that it was something you were born with. That was something that he had never heard of before and it was definitely something he wanted to learn more about.

The day passed in this manner. Hermione and Remus had both come by to get him to come out and talk with the Weasleys but he ignored them. He wasn't ready to face the Weasleys right now. It still hurt too much and then there was the added fact that Sirius too, had turned away from him. So it wasn't until later in the night that he realized he had only had breakfast. With his stomach rumbling he made his way towards the kitchen where softly hissed voices were emanating from. Curious Harry paused and moved to eavesdrop.

"I just can't believe this Moony," came Sirius's distraught voice.

"It's a lot to take in Padfoot but think about how Harry is taking this. He must be completely devastated," replied Remus.

"How did this even happen? I mean we both saw Lily and James at the hospital with Harry. We held him right after he was born for Merlin's sake! And the only child I knew of Bellatrix ever having was in the winter of 1979 who died in a fire about year later. The times don't match up at all. How could it have possibly worked out with James and Lily ended up with him?" Sirius demanded.

"The dates are a bit off. But I believe that James was present during the raid on Lestrange Manor. It was only about two and half months after Harry's birth," came Dumbledore's voice sounding thoughtful.

"What are you saying Albus?" came Snape's demanding tone.

"I am simply pointing out that James might have come into contact with Bellatrix's child on the night that the child was presumed dead," replied Dumbledore in a calming tone.

"You think James stole Bellatrix's son to pass off as his own?" Sirius demanded outraged.

"That wouldn't explain how Lily was pregnant or that we were at the hospital while Harry was born," said Remus calmly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but Harry was a bit sickly for a while after he was born wasn't he?" asked Dumbledore still sounding thoughtful.

"Yes Lily hardly let any of us come over let alone be around Harry she was so nervous about making it worse. We hardly ever saw him during those first few months. But by New Year he was completely healthy like nothing was ever wrong…" Remus's voice trailed off as if he was only now connecting the dots. "He was also a bit larger than I expected and more advanced than you would have expected of a child at that age, as if he was older. But Lily assured me it was normal and what did I know about babies?" Remus babbled sounding slightly hysterical now.

"What are you saying Remus? You can't believe any of this," Sirius demanded. "That the real Harry died from his illness and Lily and James just decided to take Bellatrix's baby as a replacement. No I can't believe either Lily or James could be so cruel. I mean I don't like my cousin but stealing her baby just wasn't right. It isn't something that they would do."

"Trust me, I don't want to believe it either but it's the only thing that fits Padfoot," replied Remus sounding distraught.

"So my real godson's dead and my best friend decided to hide this awful fact from everyone and just replace him with a child that he stole from my insane cousin and Voldemort," said Sirius laughing without humor.

Tears were running down Harry's cheeks at this point and Sirius's comment about his 'real' godson broke something inside Harry.

"It would seem so," said Dumbledore sadly.

"So what do we do now? What do we do with Potter? People are going to want to know where Potter's gone and who this new boy is. How do we explain all of this?" Snape demanded.

"We can't let it get out that he is Voldemort's son or that he was once Harry Potter. We will have to remove him to a hidden and safe location," replied Dumbledore calmly.

"You can't just ship him off somewhere, Albus. This isn't right. None of this is his fault," said Remus sounding distressed.

"It will be for his own good Remus. If Voldemort were to discover that Harry Potter is truly his own son it could be disastrous. Right now the only thing keeping Voldemort at bay is the prophecy made about the one who would be born to defeat him. If he discovers Harry Potter is his son he will believe that he cannot be the child the prophecy spoke of and turn his attention towards other matters, which we do not want. Not to mention how demoralizing it will be to the public if they find out that the boy they believed to be their Savior is actually Voldemort's own child. Of course there is another boy the prophecy could be referring to we can only hope that Voldemort will not come after him now," Dumbledore explained calmly.

"No we can't do this to him. He's already been through so much sending him away from everything he knows isn't right," Remus insisted.

Harry couldn't listen anymore; he needed to leave, to get away from all of these people. He raced back upstairs. He packed a small bag with clothes, his invisibility cloak and several essential books. Harry grabbed his wand, a bag full of galleons he had leftover from shopping last year and then he left. He walked out the front door without bothering to look back. He hailed the Knight bus and told them he wasn't bothered with reaching a location yet but just wanted a bed for the rest of the night.

He laid down on the rolling cot bed full of pain and hatred and betrayal. He didn't have anyone he could trust anymore, well maybe expect Hermione and Remus but they couldn't stop Dumbledore from sending him away. Almost everyone else had only liked him when he was the Boy-Who-Lived and now that he was You-Know-Who's-Son he wasn't worth their efforts. He was just someone to be pushed to the side and forgotten. They hated him and he hated them. They had been the closest thing to family he had had thanks to the Dursleys cruelty. He had thought he could trust them but just look at how quickly they had turned on him when they found out he wasn't really Harry Potter.

As for the Potters, he refused to think of them as his parents now, they had stolen him. Sure his parents were dark wizards but that hadn't given them the right to take him and to replace their own dead son! Because that's what they had done, even Sirius had acknowledged the injustice of it. The Potter's son had probably died so they had taken someone else's child to replace him. They had allowed those parents the pain and suffering of believing that they had lost their child. They had taken Harry from his real parents and tricked everyone else into believing he was their son and were probably never even planning on ever telling him the truth! When he thought about their spirits speaking to him in the graveyard that night it made him seethe to think of the way they had continued to lie to him even in death. Eventually Harry forced his racing mind to calm and he settled in for some much needed rest.


	5. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling**

The next morning he had Stan drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron not knowing where else to go. He rented a room from Tom and wandered around Diagon Alley. No one came looking for him and it was actually nice to be able to move around the Alley without people stopping to look at him twice. He ended up buying the paper and a few history books to look up information about his newly discovered mother. What he found wasn't exactly positive. She was without question a Death Eater, quite a prominent one in fact. She had been in Azkaban for almost fourteen years now after torturing Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, into insanity. She'd been imprisoned alongside her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. He was also a little uncertain about the whole she was married to another man thing. It made him wonder if Rodolphus knew the truth about him. She was out now of course. Bellatrix along with the rest of the Death Eaters had been broken out of Azkaban earlier in the year and it made Harry wonder just how sane she was.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to meet her. At this point he felt he had nothing to lose by meeting her. While he didn't necessarily agree with Voldemort's ideals and beliefs Harry knew he could never follow Dumbledore again. A blind had been pulled from Harry's eyes and he had never before seen things so clearly. He was thinking twice now after seeing the disgusted reactions of the people he had called his friends and family. How quickly they were to judge him for something he had absolutely no control of. His thoughts turned to how Dumbledore had placed him with the Dursleys and never bothered to check in again afterwards. He'd never bothered to question why Harry had wanted to stay at Hogwarts or go with the Weasleys during summer break. At the time Harry had believed him about needing the protection but if Harry could stay at Hogwarts ten months out of the year than surely he would be safe to stay during the summers. And wouldn't Dumbledore want to look into _why_ Harry was so adamant to remain at Hogwarts during the holidays? Didn't he care to check on him and make sure everything was alright in the house he had placed him in?

No Harry could never trust any of them ever again. Maybe Hermione and Remus but the others he wanted nothing to do with. But did that mean he wanted to throw himself in with the Death Eaters? He knew once most people learned the truth about who he was they would just automatically assume that he was some sort of evil dark wizard anyway considering who his parents were. After all didn't people just assume things when they found out he was James and Lily Potter's son?

Harry didn't think he was ready for something like that anyway. He was still too confused, his emotions were in turmoil. Besides just because he was Voldemort's son didn't mean the man was going to welcome him with open arms and start taking him to Quidditch games or something. Harry almost fell into a fit of laughter at the thought of him and a snake faced Voldemort having father son bonding time over a game of Quidditch. He'd probably start killing off the players for target practice when he got bored. In the text moment he sobered up because it hit him that Voldemort really was his father. He hadn't killed his parents he was his parent. Harry really couldn't even sort through his feelings on the subject. Would the man even care that he was his son? Did a man like Voldemort have feelings? A part of Harry really wanted him to. But the newly discovered cynical part of him told him not to get his hopes up.

The next couple of days passed in much the same routine. He stayed at the Leaky Cauldron and wandered around Diagon Alley reading and people watching. He bought books that interested him, nutrition potions to help put much needed weight on his larger frame and some much-needed new clothes. He had more than enough money to spend since finding out that he still had complete access to the Potter Gringott's vaults. The Potters had made _him_ their sole heir not the 'real' Harry but him. According to the goblins they'd brought him sometime in January of 1981 to make him their heir. Of course the goblins' magic could see through the blood adoption potion so the Potter's had had to rearrange things to make sure a non-blood member could inherit everything. They had also paid extra to hide the whole affair from everyone. Harry quickly made it so only he would have access to his vaults and the goblins were more than happy to cancel all the other keys for a 'small' fee.

No one came looking for him. He wasn't exactly hiding or trying to stay under the radar but no one followed him or approached him in an attempt to get him to return with them. He was a little shocked that they had so easily let him go. But this hurt and angered Harry even more for it proved to him just how little they actually cared about him. Weren't they even worried about where he had gone or what he was doing? Apparently not since Hedwig was the only one that had tried to find him. Harry had never been more grateful for the loyalty of the beautiful snowy white owl.

One day he decided to take a stroll down Knockturn Alley just because he felt like it and there wasn't any one to tell him he shouldn't. It was a thrill to walk through the darker and more dangerous side alley without anyone recognizing him as Harry Potter. He ended up at Borgin and Burkes. It was the same place that Harry had landed in the summer before second year during his first floo travel experience. The experience had been terrifying at the time so he hadn't gotten to appreciate the chance of just how interesting, though slightly morbid, all the things in the crowded shop were.

He was perusing the shelves and hoping to find a book on Dark magic to better explain what Ron had said to him earlier.

"Can I help you young man?" the old shop owner asked.

"I'm just looking thank you," said Harry sparing a brief glance for the older man.

"My word, you remind me a great deal of another young man who used to work in my shop," said the man.

This piqued Harry's interest and he turned to give his full attention to the man.

"Do I?"

"Yes, Tom Riddle was his name. You wouldn't happen to be related would you?" he asked.

"I'm his son," replied Harry feeling strange admitting it even if this particular person didn't exactly understand the significance of this revelation.

"You don't say. Well it certainly is a small world. Tom was a brilliant boy. Graduated at the top of his class with some of the highest grades ever received. I never did understand why he wanted to work here. He was a bit overqualified. Oh well, I suppose he just liked looking at all the different items that were always coming in and out of the shop. He always did have an interest in historical objects. Not to mention that he could charm just about anyone into selling away their priceless family heirlooms for half the valued price. Caractacus and I never had a better assistant than your father and he was damn near irreplaceable," the man said nostalgically.

"I'm sure he enjoyed working here as well. I think he still has an interest in collecting valuable objects. What sorts of historical objects was he interested in back then?" Harry asked curiously.

"He was particularly interested in finding items from the Hogwarts founders. In fact when he found out we had once bought and sold a locket of Salazar Slytherin's he became very interested in finding out where it had ended up," he said looking thoughtful.

"A locket?" asked Harry his thoughts instantly turning towards the locket that Walburga Black had wanted him to have. Could it be the same? It had to be, Slytherin didn't strike Harry as the type of man to have multiple necklaces.

"My partner, Caractacus Burke, bought it from a woman back in the 1920s. Said it'd been in her family for ages but she was destitute and in need of the money so Burke bought it off of her. It was the real thing and we sold it to Hepzibah Smith for quite a hefty profit. She was later killed by her house elf I believe, very strange... I wonder where it ended up," he trailed off.

Harry knew what happened. Voldemort must have killed the woman for Slytherin's locket and framed the house elf. It sounded like something that he would do. He would definitely be possessive of something like that since being Slytherin's heir was something he took a lot of pride in. It did make Harry wonder about the woman who had originally sold the locket. If it had been in her family for a while she may have been a descendent of Slytherin's. It was in the 1920s and Voldemort was at Hogwarts in the 1940s so it was possible that the woman was in some way related to Voldemort. It was something that Harry would like to look into more.

"It would be interesting to know," agreed Harry fingering the locket in his pocket.

"How is your father doing these days? I never did hear much about him after he suddenly up and disappeared. Off to travel the world no doubt. A man like him was meant to do great things."

"He's fine. He just recently came back to Britain actually," after almost thirteen years as a spirit Harry added internally.

"Wonderful, I'm sure he's made quite a name for himself by now. You'll have to tell him to come by and visit me sometime," the man said chirpily. If he knew who Tom Riddle really was it was probably the last thing he would ever want. "I'm Mr. Borgin by the way. Mr. Burke hasn't been with us for quite some time now."

"I will when I see him next," assured Harry.

"Since you're Tom's son I'll give you a deal. I'll give you ten percent off every item you buy today. How does that sound? Merlin knows that boy made us a good enough profit with all the artifacts he brought in."

"That's very generous, thank you sir."

"No problem my dear boy. If you need anything else don't be afraid to call for me," with that he turned back towards the front of the store.

Harry ended up buying a couple of different unique texts. Mr. Borgin didn't even bat an eyelash at the Dark themes of the text and Harry figured the younger Voldemort must have also bought similar books. Harry did wonder what someone like Voldemort had been doing working in a back alley pawnshop. Like Mr. Borgin mentioned, Voldemort had graduated at the top of his class he could have gotten an apprenticeship anywhere. Why did he choose here? There must have been a specific reason for him working here. Why had he been so interested in getting the locket? It had to be something special for him to have put effort in finding its location. Or maybe he'd been looking for rare things in general and the locket was just a happy accident. But why?

It felt strange to Harry to have been recognized as Tom Riddle's son. It made him think about what the rest of the wizarding world's reactions would be. He couldn't hide for the rest of his life. Someone was bound to find out eventually. Secrets didn't stay buried forever but it worried Harry because if his own friends would turn on him he could only imagine how the rest of the wizarding world would react.

It was going into the second week during his stay at the Leak Cauldron. The place seemed highly active that morning for some reason and he soon learned why when he sat down to read the Daily Prophet. To say he was stunned by the articles he held would have been an understatement. He almost couldn't believe that what he was reading had actually been printed that they could have done something like this to him. The article was written by Rita Skeeter who proclaimed that Aurors had been called to a scene last night when the Dark Mark had been discovered hanging in the sky only to find the dead body of Harry Potter who had obviously been killed by You-Know-Who. As if that wasn't enough there was even more telling the wizarding world not to fear because Harry Potter hadn't really been the Boy-Who-Lived no it had all been a cover by the Ministry to hide the real Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, from Death Eaters and You-Know-Who which had been necessary since they had known all along that he wasn't gone for good. Now that Harry Potter was dead they had decided to leak the truth to assure the public that they would still be safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It went on to say how sad it was that Harry Potter had had to die but how fortunate it was for them that they still had their real Savior.

Harry was seething. He was livid and as he listened to the people around him chatting excitedly about how they had known all along that the Longbottom boy had been the real Savior. He just grew angrier. He knew this was Dumbledore's doing. Him and the Order and of course the Ministry must have had some input as well. No doubt Dumbledore had lied about his death to kill two birds with one stone. He got rid of Harry so no one would suspect the truth about who he truly was and it allowed him to prove to the people that Voldemort was in fact alive and well. With the Boy-Who-Lived dead and Voldemort alive the Ministry had to be grasping at straws to reassure the public they would be safe so if Dumbledore fed them a lie about Neville being the true Boy-Who-Lived then of course they would latch on to it and do anything they could to make it seem plausible to keep the public having faith in them.

Harry's anger and resentment bubbled over causing his magic to lash out around him. He'd found he had less control of his magic since the transformation. His magic was different now and he was having to learn how to use it all over again. However he was pleased to discover that he was more powerful now. He could feel it in his veins and thrumming through his skin. He was powerful but the sudden increase in power was almost too much for him to handle and at times like this when his emotions were out of control his grasp on the magic got away from him. Every glass in the bar shattered at the same time as well as the large mirror hanging up behind the bar. People shrieked and cast spells to cover themselves and Harry did his best to reign in his emotions and pull back his magic hoping that no one would realize that it had been him.

* * *

However this was not to be. Someone had felt his surge of magic and it had drawn them to him. The man was an ordinary looking man with unremarkable features, dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He'd come to the Leaky Cauldron on important business and had been distracted by the talks over the death of Harry Potter supposedly at the Dark Lord's hands and the discovery of the true Boy-Who-Lived. He had had to read the articles for himself and he had sneered after reading them to think how gullible the general masses were. They were nothing but sheep.

He had just been about to leave since with the discovery of this new information his plans would have to be changed when an incredible tidal wave of magic blasted through the bar shattering every single glass and mirror in the place. Giddy by that display of power he quickly tracked down its source. Had he been a lesser wizard he wouldn't have been able to track it down due to all the other magical signatures swirling about in the place. But he was not ordinary despite what his looks led people to believe.

His search led him to a secluded back table where a young man sat clutching a Daily Prophet. For a moment the man stood there stunned as his gaze roamed hungrily over the features of the teenager leaving no detail out. He had never expected to see those features in another. He knew who he was in an instant but he didn't know how he had come to be here, alive. He had thought that he had died years ago but here he was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron like it was nothing, like this occurrence wasn't a miracle. He took the time to admire the boy. His features were sharp and handsome obviously aristocratic and strongly reminded him of his own when he had been that age. The eyes were a pale gray and wonderfully reminiscent of his lover as was the dark scowl that marked his brow. The hands where they clutched the paper were long fingered and elegant reminding him of his own hands.

No Tom Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort had no idea how the son he had previously thought dead for the past fifteen years was sitting here alive and well, reading the paper. But he meant to get to the bottom of it. He checked the time to make sure he didn't need another dose of polyjuice before strolling over to strike up a conversation with his son.

Deciding he would be alright he made his way over to discover where his son had been for the past fifteen years. Because whoever had hidden his child from him would pay. They would pay in blood and screams as he ended their lives for all the pain they had caused him. For they had taken _his _child and Voldemort had always been a very possessive person. He didn't like others touching his things and his son was the only living being that had ever truly belonged to him. He had made him. He was the first other living being that Voldemort had ever come to truly care about and perhaps given time he would have even loved the boy. They had taken that chance from him, to see him grow and give him the childhood Voldemort had never had the chance to have. So yes who ever had done this would pay as soon as Voldemort had recollected his son.


	6. Daddy Issues

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling**

**And I just like to make a quick note to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! And to anyone who favorited or followed the story. Thank you!**

Harry was startled from the raging storm that his mind had turned into when someone sat down in the chair across from him. He looked up to see a nondescript blonde man sitting in the chair regarding him closely. His eyes, although a dull blue, held a strange piercing intensity that left Harry uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" Harry snapped out unable to find it in him to be polite to this stranger invading his space during such a moment.

"Perhaps you can. I seem to have lost something and perhaps you can help me find it."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can," replied Harry in a clipped tone.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Just tell me your name," said the man in a bland genial tone. Harry almost didn't recognize it for the command that it was.

What did Harry say? He couldn't exactly say Harry Potter now could he? But if not Harry Potter then who was he? He'd managed to avoid giving out his name so far this week but now he was trapped.

"Well?" said the man after Harry had been silent too long.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry retorted.

"I was just curious that was an incredible display of power earlier and I just wanted to know the name of the one who had accomplished it," the man replied still in his genial tone but his gaze was even more intent.

Did he want Harry to use his magic to complete some sort of spell to find whatever he was looking for? But why Harry? The man was making Harry distinctly uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Harry evasively hoping if he didn't answer what he wanted to know he would leave.

"Don't worry no one else will figure it out. Who are you? It's alright, just tell me," said the man and the last two words were spoken with a hint of magic mixed in.

It lulled Harry slightly and Harry found himself opening his mouth to respond though he really didn't mean to "I don't really have a name anymore."

"Why not?" asked the man in the same calm hypnotic tone as before.

"Because I'm not me anymore," Harry replied.

"Who did you use to be?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied and it was only with the speaking of his name against his will that Harry was able to snap himself out of whatever trance he'd been put under.

Harry stared at the man in front of him in shock. The man seemed equally stunned by his announcement.

"What did you do to me?" Harry growled.

"You are Harry Potter?" the man asked quietly looking very perturbed.

"No and I don't know who you think you are but I'm leaving," Harry snarled afraid and wanting to leave he made to stand however he found himself stuck to his seat.

He glared at the man in front of him while fear started to claw at his belly. The man reached forward and brushed Harry's curls from his forehead to reveal the damning lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The man nodded to himself as if confirming his beliefs and settled back into his chair. He looked contemplative for several long moments his eyes unfocused as if gathering and organizing his thoughts.

"Well I suppose you once were Harry Potter. But you were once also Antares Salazar Black, my son," he purred a smirk forming on the man's lips. The smirk was familiar even though it was on unfamiliar features. Harry had seen the same smirk on the face of someone else. Someone named Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Voldemort," Harry hissed trying to subtly fish out his wand from his back pocket.

"Now, now son that's no way to speak to your father," said Voldemort continuing to smirk and with a quick flick of his wrist he was now in possession of Harry's wand.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" Harry demanded.

"Well I came here for a meeting. However my plans changed after reading the Daily Prophet and discovering that Harry Potter was dead. My plans changed further after your little display of power and discovering you back here. Now things are even further complicated with the discovery that my son is also Harry Potter. I admit I'm quite curious at how this could have happened. How did this come to be?" Voldemort demanded his gaze flickering over Harry closely.

"I don't have to tell you anything," said Harry mulishly. But a lot of the fight had left him. He wasn't sure what to feel or do especially now being confronted with Voldemort face-to-face so to speak. He hadn't been expecting to have to confront Voldemort for a long time and having to face him so soon after everything else was jarring and left Harry feeling lost and vulnerable.

"No I suppose not. But I would prefer that you did. I would like to know where my son has been for the past fifteen years. I had believed that you died in a fire during a raid on Lestrange Manor but here you sit. And of course there's the fact that you were Harry Potter and I almost killed my own child. Of course that could explain why the Killing Curse didn't work properly. For the curse to work you truly have to mean it and I would never harm my own heir unless given due cause. Hmm I'll have to look into that more closely when I get the chance," said Voldemort.

Harry sifted through the information for a bit, mulling over that Voldemort wouldn't have tried to kill him had he known the truth about who Harry was.

"You wanted a child then?" Harry asked hoping he sounded casual and not pathetically needy like he actually felt. Was it too much to ask that someone wanted him? He was feeling even more vulnerable with his death being announced in the Prophet and was feeling even more distantly removed from his life as Harry Potter.

"I had not planned on one. In fact due to some magical enhancements I didn't think myself capable of the feat. It's no matter however, you were conceived and Bellatrix was thrilled. To be honest I didn't really feel anything either way about becoming a father. At least not until you were born. I was quite surprised how… satisfied? Hmm yes I suppose that will do. Yes I was very satisfied to discover I had a son and when I held you for the first time I was very pleased with you. I had not expected such a reaction. I became quite attached to you. So no I suppose I never really wanted a child but once I had you I was most displeased to lose you," replied Voldemort.

Harry was surprised by his answer. He hadn't been expecting Voldemort to give such a thorough answer and it sounded quite sincere. If he just wanted to gain Harry's trust he could have just spouted off about always wanting a child and loving him unconditionally. In Harry's current state he may have even believed him. But this answer was more real, something believable but at the same time he was saying that he did care about Harry or at least he had at one point.

"What about now?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, ah. I answered your question now you answer mine. How did this happen?" Voldemort demanded.

Harry sighed and seeing no other option he told him about the changes that occurred over the summer. He only told him about the changes though. He was saving the other information that he knew about the Potters and the Order to use as a bartering chip later on. The sorting hat had wanted to put him Slytherin for a reason.

"There's more to it than what you're telling me," said Voldemort eyes narrowing on Harry.

"There is but you have to answer another question of mine first," Harry said stubbornly.

Voldemort smirked looking amused and nodded his head in acquiescence for Harry to go ahead and ask.

"What are your plans regarding me now that you know I'm not really Harry Potter?" Harry asked.

"Well it really all depends on you. I don't want to kill you now that I know you are my son however if you attempt to attack me or go against me in any way I will act accordingly, son or not," he replied coolly and sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Right and why did you attack me in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Not so fast, it's my turn. You already knew you were my son. How?" Voldemort asked.

"The _Paternis Revelo _spell," replied Harry.

"It must be cast by another person. Who did it?"

"That was one question. It's my turn now, why did you attack the Potters and come after me as a baby?" Harry asked.

"A prophecy was made saying that a male child would be born at the end of July with the power to defeat me," replied Voldemort his lip curling in a sneer.

"Dumbledore mentioned a prophecy," Harry murmured in surprise.

"What did he say about it?" Voldemort demanded sharply.

"He said that it couldn't be about me because I wasn't the real Harry Potter and that it could only be one other person then. I'm guessing he thinks its Neville now after reading that article," Harry spat sneering and if he could have seen his expression he probably would have shuddered to see just how much it made him look like Tom Riddle. Voldemort however found it amusing and wished Dumbledore was here to see it.

"Yes, it would seem so," replied Voldemort drumming his fingers across the table while he sat for a moment lost in thought.

"He will probably try training the boy in hopes that he can defeat me," he said after a while.

"Why not just do it himself?" asked Harry in confusion.

"The old coot holds too much stock in prophecies."

"So do you," Harry interrupted. "After all you did go after the Potters."

"I admit at the time I was quite worried about it but now that this has happened," he waved vaguely in Harry's direction. "I have to admit that it was quite reckless of me to believe, let alone act, on the foolish predictions of a madwoman. Still it would be nice to hear the entire prophecy," Voldemort murmured.

"You don't know the whole thing?" asked Harry incredulously.

"No," Voldemort snapped irritably. In the next moment he was relaxed and calm. He sighed "It matters little now. It was foolish of me to become so fixated upon the prophecy. I see that now. Perhaps that was Dumbledore's goal all along… No matter, I should be putting my energies towards other goals now."

"And what are these goals exactly?" Harry asked curious despite himself. Besides the whole pureblood agenda thing and trying to kill him he didn't really know what else Voldemort stood for.

"Come now my son, you don't think I'd actually tell you do you? Especially when you have been less than forthcoming with me?" Voldemort replied silkily.

"So you don't want me to join you?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh I want you to join me. But only if you were completely loyal to me. If you are to join me then it will be utterly and irrevocably, there will be no going back. And as far as I know you've always been one of Dumbledore's little followers which considering your upbringing isn't entirely your fault," he said.

"I'm not his follower! And I won't ever join him!" Harry snarled.

Voldemort smirked. "Ah so the two of you did have a little falling out."

Harry gaped and then glared. He hadn't meant to give that away. But Dumbledore was still a sore subject. He had trusted the man and he had gone and murdered Harry. A part of him recognized that he was only doing what he thought was right. He supposed he had done a good thing in getting the Ministry to recognize Voldemort's return but still it hurt Harry that Dumbledore was capable of pushing aside Harry's feelings and welfare for the greater good. Maybe that was selfish of Harry but right now he could barely see beyond his own problems to really think about the problems the wizarding world were having.

"What? Did he find out the truth and throw you out? Of course he did. The moment he discovered you weren't the child of that buffoon of a Light wizard James Potter and his mudblood whore he decided he could no longer trust you. Dumbledore preaches for acceptance and tolerance but he is deeply prejudiced against all Dark wizards and dark magic," Voldemort snarled angrily.

"Isn't that because Dark magic is bad?" Harry asked and Voldemort's answering glare made Harry feel stupid for asking the question.

"Dumbledore has filled your head with lies and prejudices. Dark magic isn't evil and Light magic isn't good. You can heal with Dark magic the same as with Light in different ways of course and the Dark is sometimes more painful but it achieves the same purpose. There are those wizards who are born with Light magic making them Light wizards and making them more capable of Light magic and then there are Dark wizards who are more capable of controlling Dark magic. Of course either can practice the opposite magic but it comes more difficult to them. Over the past few decades Dark magic has been discriminated against until it has come to be seen by the general public as something to be reviled and more and more laws have been made to limit its practice.

"This is in large part thanks to mudbloods and their views. They think of the Dark Arts and thanks to their stupid misconceptions about magic they automatically assume that because it's Dark it's evil. They have been foisting these views on the Wizarding Community and have caused the slowly ever-growing shift towards Light magic while truly there should always be somewhat of a balance between the two. That is why we have had two Dark Lords spring up so closely together. They have done so to try and regain the rights of Dark wizards. So that we may practice our heritage and our magic in the open once more," explained Voldemort with all the fervor of a professor who is extremely passionate about the subject they teach.

"What about muggleborns? What type of magic are they born with if wizards are supposed to have been born with either type of magic already in their blood?" Harry asked interested despite himself. The part about being born with a type of magic was on par to what Ron had said to Harry about being a Dark wizard now.

"That is the crux of the problem. Mudbloods are in fact the descendents of squibs and muggles. But because of all the muggle blood it dilutes the magic in their blood and they are born with neutral magic. This causes their abilities to often be below that of a pureblood's. This isn't always the case but it is a general rule. Depending on what type of magic they practice while their magical core is still developing is the brand of magic that they will start to lean towards. This is the reason Dumbledore is so insistent about muggleborn rights. There are more mudbloods born every year and if Dumbledore gains their trust then of course they will follow him and join the Light. The more followers the Light has the more powerful they become," explained Voldemort.

"If that were true then why don't you do that?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he completely bought that. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore did in fact care about muggleborns and their rights.

"Because I will not lower myself to associate with muggle filth," Voldemort snapped.

"You do know you're a half blood right?" Harry asked flippantly.

Of course he regretted it in the next instance because of the look of rage that washed over Voldemort's features. Harry had almost forgotten he was talking with Voldemort. He'd been so engrossed in the conversation and he was being so civil to Harry. Not to mention he didn't look like Voldemort at the moment.

"No I have not forgotten," Voldemort said coldly. "And though my father was a disgusting muggle I make up for it with my magical ability and because I am of Salazar Slytherin's line which has reminded pure of muggle taint until my mother made the grave error of coupling with a muggle. How did you know that? Has Dumbledore been spreading that little bit of truth about? Not that I've been trying to keep it a secret. I just think it's out of character for the old coot to share his secrets."

"You told me," said Harry.

Voldemort frowned before a look of realization dawned on his features. His eyes narrowed on Harry "Oh yes the incident with the diary."

"You were trying to kill someone or well the diary you was," Harry said not willing to apologize for it.

"Yes well you were twelve, I can hardly blame you for it," sighed Voldemort with a dismissive wave. "Especially since it was one of my own followers that placed it in the path of danger and because of it the old coot now suspects something."

"Suspects what? What was that diary anyway?" Harry asked curiously. He'd always wondered about the diary and how Voldemort had managed to imprint a memory of himself within the pages that had almost come to life.

"Nothing you need to know about. Now where were we? Ah yes you are no longer fooled by Albus Dumbledore's grandfatherly routine. Tell me what happened to cause this," Voldemort commanded.

And Harry finally explained the whole story. He told Voldemort all about the Order of the Phoenix and the reactions to the members when they discovered who Harry's real parents. He told him about over hearing the conversation in the kitchen. How they had reached the conclusion that the real Harry Potter had died and James Potter must have stolen Harry during the fire. How he and Lily had used a blood adoption potion to make him look like their own son and took precautions to make sure that no one ever found out.

"Hmm it's too bad I've already killed them," said Voldemort looking a tad disappointed.

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he remained quiet.

"And you say Severus was there?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, is he your spy?" asked Harry. He had always wanted to know where Snape's true loyalties lied.

"I thought he was but now I am not so certain, considering how I have heard nothing about any of this and it happened almost a fortnight ago," Voldemort replied darkly.

"Are you going to kill him?" Harry asked, surprising himself with the fact that it really didn't bother him that much if he did kill the horrible man.

"I will see. It all depends on what Severus has to say for himself. His skills are very useful and despite the general opinion of me I can be reasonable. I just project a persona of insane madness. Your enemies are more likely to underestimate you if they believe you to be certifiably insane," said Voldemort with a sly grin.

Harry had to admit that it was a very good plan. From their conversation Harry had been able to gather that Voldemort was far from the insane madman who fell into crazed rages like he had heard. He was actually fairly levelheaded, intelligent and clever. Harry also noted that he didn't refute the belief that he was homicidal and a sociopath, which were also popular beliefs among the wizarding world.

"What happens now?" asked Harry softly.

"I would like you to join me in returning to my home," replied Voldemort steadily.

"You think I'm just going to waltz off with you? You're a murderer," snapped Harry.

"I do what I have to," said Voldemort unrepentant.

"You crucioed me," Harry said glaring at him.

"You made a killing curse rebound onto me which then caused me to spend the next thirteen years in unending agony in a form only a little more substantial than a spirit. I think cursing you with crucio for a few seconds was a fair turnabout," replied Voldemort.

"You killed Cedric."

"Who?"

Harry felt his anger levels rise. He didn't even remember causing the death that Harry had been tearing himself up over all summer. For a moment Harry couldn't help but wonder what it would be like not to have that kind of guilt. It had literally been eating away at Harry and he would have given anything to just be able to set it aside and move on.

"The boy from the graveyard," Harry growled out.

"Oh yes the spare. Well, I suppose it proved to you that sharing with others isn't always the nice thing to do," replied Voldemort.

"You're horrible," whispered Harry.

"No, I'm your father and right now I'm all that you have," he purred a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"I don't need you," said Harry.

"Perhaps, but what will you do now that you can't be Harry Potter. Where will you go? You're still underage and without any sort of record that you exist. You won't get far. Not to mention what will happen when the wizarding world discovers your identity. They will rip you apart whether you are on my side or not," said Voldemort smoothly.

Harry's thoughts were racing.

"Your mother is there, at my home. She's recovering from her time in Azkaban. I'm sure it would go a long way towards her recovery for her to see her only and most beloved son is alive," Voldemort added.

This stopped Harry's thoughts in their tracks. His mother. He wanted to meet his real mother more than anything. Having a mother that loved him was something that he had always dreamed about as a young boy. He also remembered how terrible Sirius had been after getting out of Azkaban and if seeing Harry could help her then it was his duty to go. Right? He wasn't sure if it was safe or if he had completely lost his mind but he wanted to go. He wanted to meet his mother.

"I'll go on the condition that no harm will come to me while I'm there and that I'm free to leave whenever I want to," said Harry.

Voldemort smiled and extended his hand towards Harry. "We have a deal."

They shook hands then Voldemort followed Harry up to his room to gather his things. He told Hedwig to come search for him once they apparated and she hooted her acceptance. He grabbed up the few other belongings he had in the small bag and then paused wondering if he was about to make a huge mistake. He shrugged it off they were his family and above everything else Harry had always desired a family. He wasn't sure if he could trust Voldemort but at the moment he really didn't have anything to lose. Everyone he knew had turned their back on him. The wizarding world thought he was dead. He might as well go and meet his real mother and make his own opinions about what she was really like. With that in mind he grasped Voldemort's arm and allowed him to apparate them both from the Leaky Cauldron.


	7. Mother Knows Best

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling**

**Also thanks to those who reviewed, favorited etc. :)**

* * *

The two of them landed in an office of sorts. It was filled with books and the large desk was filled with parchment and scrolls with varying writings and blueprints. It was elegant and pristine and done in shades of black, green and silver. On the floor by a roaring fire a massive snake lay curled up. It lifted its head up when they arrived in the room and greeted Voldemort warmly before turning to inspect Harry.

"_You are the child that freed me from that horrible place. I am pleased to finally see you again,_" she hissed.

"_Excuse me?"_ Harry replied startled.

"_The place where those horrible humans kept me. Always pointing at me and pounding on the glass disturbing my sleep. Always cooped up. You were the one who helped me escape," _replied the snake.

Harry thought about it for a moment and then was struck with the memory of Dudley's birthday party and the snake he'd accidentally released from the zoo before trapping Dudley in the same cage.

"_That was you!" _said Harry in shock staring at the snake with renewed interest.

"_Yes and I am eternally grateful to you, child. When you granted me my freedom I decided to repay you and it is for this reason that I sought out your sire and provided him with my aid,"_ she hissed and slithered over to Harry to affectionately rub her diamond shaped head against his leg.

"_What is all this about, Nagini?"_ Voldemort demanded reminding Harry he was still in the room.

"_Your hatchling was the one who freed me from the human prison I was kept in," _replied the snake.

"_Really,"_ hissed Voldemort looking intrigued. "_You'll have to tell me all about it." _He said while looking at Harry with amusement.

Harry gave a brief description of his trip to the zoo and his releasing of the giant snake that had somehow become Voldemort's familiar.

"Hmm I'd like to hear more about these muggle relatives of yours. I believe there is—" Voldemort's voice cut off and he let out a brief hiss and bowed his head in pain.

At first Harry didn't understand what was wrong but when Voldemort grew taller and the blonde hair started to turn a deep black he realized it was the effects of polyjuice potion wearing off. However the shape he was transforming back to, wasn't the one Harry had been expecting. Harry was shocked when the changes ended and standing before him was a tall, handsome dark haired man in his 40s. He was obviously an older version of Tom Riddle with the neatly styled black hair and the handsome aristocratic features. He even had a nose, one that was similar to Harry's own. The only thing that was similar to the Voldemort he'd seen stepping out of the cauldron in the graveyard were the deep blood red eyes.

"Were you expecting my other form?" asked Voldemort in a silky, cultured baritone that was very different from the sibilant hissings of before.

Harry nodded still stunned by this new revelation.

"Ah my half snake persona has been crafted as part as my evil madman routine to scare the masses. Only my most trusted followers are aware that that is not my true appearance," replied Voldemort sounding almost pleasant.

"How do you do it?" asked Harry his mind whirring through how such a transformation could be accomplished. Perhaps a partial animagus transformation. Harry wanted to know.

"Perhaps I will teach later," said Voldemort with a knowing smirk. "Now come along. I shall introduce you to your mother."

"Isn't she married?" Harry asked feeling somewhat timid now that he was actually going to meet his mother.

"It was a cover. She is the only person I have ever had a somewhat consistent relationship… I suppose would be the proper term for our involvement with one another. I feared that people would start to get ideas about using her to get to me and asked one of my most loyal followers to marry her. Rodolphus is incapable of having children so marrying Bellatrix who comes from an ancient and powerful pureblood family like his own was really no trouble considering it would be in name only. So there is no need to worry. There was nothing scandalous about your birth all parties involved were aware of what was going on. So need to worry your honorable little heart that you were some deep dark secret. Of course all but my Inner Circle believed you to be Rodolphus' child so, in part, I suppose you were a secret," replied Voldemort.

"Good to know," murmured Harry.

Surprisingly Voldemort handed Harry back his wand before leading Harry from the study. It was comforting to have his wand back in his possession. He also couldn't help but feel that Voldemort giving him back his wand was making the statement that even with a wand Harry had no hopes of beating Voldemort. He led him through the hallways of the large and beautiful manor house. Nagini had followed asking Harry if Dudley was still just as large and annoying as he had been at the zoo. Harry told her he was worse. Nagini then offered to bite Dudley for him. Harry thanked her but politely declined. Harry saw Voldemort giving him probing looks out of the corners of his eyes and Harry knew that Voldemort would be asking more questions about the Dursleys later. It was kind of nice to see Voldemort cared about the way the Dursleys had treated Harry but Harry was afraid that if he told him the truth it might end up in the deaths of the Dursleys.

As they were approaching the room where his mother was Harry could hear shrieks and the crash of something colliding with the wall. Harry sent a nervous glance towards Voldemort but the man just smirked, not seeming at all perturbed even when the shouts became more distinguishable.

"Stop mothering me Cissy before I hex you into oblivion!" came a woman's fierce snarl.

"Bella, you've only been out of Azkaban for a few weeks you need to rest," replied a calm feminine voice that had a bit of an edge to it.

"I don't need rest. I need to be out there making those pathetic wittle Aurors and Order members pay for the years I spent in Azkaban and for what they did to my baby!" the other woman snarled back.

"She's right Bella we need our rest. Doing too much too quickly can cause more harm than good," said a soothing male voice as Harry and Voldemort reached the doorway of a parlor which held five people.

Harry recognized all of them. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange he easily recognized from Daily Prophet articles and wanted posters. They were seated on a couch with bowls of soup in front of them. It had been Rodolphus who had spoken and was looking worriedly at where Bellatrix stood. Lucius Malfoy, the smarmy bastard, was sitting across from the brothers watching the fight between his wife and Bellatrix with wary eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was glaring at Bellatrix who was glaring right back. Her own bowl of soup was dripping down the wall near Narcissa's head.

Harry took the moment to observe his mother. He had never thought he would ever get the chance to meet his mother but here she was. She was in her 40s now but her long dark curls didn't have any gray in them despite her years in Azkaban. However she wasn't completely unaffected from her time there. She was gaunt like Sirius had been and in fact it made it easier to see the familial resemblance since they had similar bone structure. Her eyes were heavy lidded and a pale gray like his own. She had full lips that were pulled back in a snarl and Harry believed that if not for the fact she was half starved she would have been the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. Of course maybe Harry was being biased because he was simply so thrilled to see his mother.

"I will not take orders from you. I have been cooped up here for far too long. I should be out there helping my Lord and seeking my revenge. I will have my revenge and none of you can stop me!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Bella my dear, you would harm yourself after all the hard work I've done to free you and see you safe? Perhaps you will change your mind when you see what I've brought for you," said Voldemort in his silky tones.

Everyone in the room's attention immediately snapped to Voldemort like he was some magnetic force that they were all drawn to. Harry could see the adoration that instantly sprung up in his mother's eyes as she looked at Voldemort. However everyone's attention was quickly diverted when Voldemort gave Harry a firm push, shoving him into the spotlight so speak. Bellatrix's eyes turned towards him. For a moment she just stared taking him with a critical gaze. Then her eyes flashed to Voldemort who gave a discreet nod of confirmation. Harry watched as her eyes widened a comical amount. Her mouth dropped open and before Harry knew what was happening she had released a cry that was part joy part disbelief and launched herself at him.

Harry was barely able to stay on his feet with the force with which she attacked him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him in a crushing hold as if she would never let him go again and she began to croon to him.

"Oh my baby, my baby. I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never see you again. My baby boy, my sweet wittle prince I can't believe that I have you back," she breathed rocking him slightly which was awkward seeing as how he was taller than she was.

Harry found himself relaxing into her arms despite the constrictor like hold she had on him. He tentatively wrapped his own arms around her and pressed his nose against her hair to breathe in her scent. It was pleasant and vaguely familiar as if a subconscious part of him recognized her.

"My lord how is this possible?" questioned Rodolphus Lestrange looking just as stunned as the others in the room.

"Ah that I can explain and it is something I am most displeased with," replied Voldemort his tone dark and dangerous and promising a bloody demise to whoever had displeased him. The others shuddered as well, they were intimately familiar with what that tone meant.

Bellatrix pulled back from her crushing hold to begin a more thorough examination of Harry's features. Harry smiled timidly at her enjoying the gentle touches and the look of fierce maternal pride in her eyes as she gazed at him. All of her previous rage seemed to have vanished as she now regarded Harry with a look of pure devotion and love. Harry recognized that she wasn't quite all there but he couldn't find it within himself to care. She was his mother and she loved him and right now that was enough for Harry.

"My beautiful boy," she cooed. "Where have you been?"

"Come sit Bella and I will tell you the whole sordid tale," Voldemort commanded softly as he moved towards one of the couches.

Bellatrix moved to sit beside him taking Harry along with her. She placed Harry between the two of them and sat closely to him. She continued to stroke her fingers through his hair as if afraid to let him go for even a moment but her gaze turned towards Voldemort as he began to tell them about his chance meeting with Harry. When the revelation came about James and Lily Potter stealing Harry and hiding him as their own child Bellatrix's shriek of rage was terrifying. She looked like she was contemplating finding a way to resurrect them only to kill them again but this time more slowly and painfully. Harry would have edged away from her but the death grip she held on his arm was strong enough to keep a giant in place.

Voldemort moved on to tell them about the Daily Prophet articles and about how he would be changing his plans. He didn't say what those plans were but it piqued Harry's interest since the others were all frowning and looking thoughtful. While Harry had agreed to come with Voldemort he wasn't sure about joining him. Harry didn't know if he had it in him to torture and kill others. While a part of him understood what Voldemort had been saying about muggleborns and their impact on wizarding society, Harry still wasn't sure if it exactly justified murdering them. Harry knew he'd never go back to Dumbledore but where did that leave him? He was adrift on a side all of his own. But how long could that last? The war was certain to get worse and he knew eventually Voldemort would make him choose. He wasn't the type that would ever leave anything to chance and letting his own son not join his cause wasn't in his nature. Would he eventually kill Harry if he didn't join him? The answer was probably yes. However knowing this didn't make Harry want to leave. He recognized that he didn't really have anywhere else to go, no other friends to take him and the only family he had was sitting in this room with him.

"Come along Antares we'll set up a room for you and get you fitted for some proper robes," Bellatrix announced cheerfully once the briefing about Harry's sudden appearance had concluded. They had all seemed to take this sudden information in stride and were even now looking towards the future and how this could benefit them.

Harry wasn't sure what was more terrifying Bellatrix in a temper or Bellatrix in a cheerful mood as she led the way out of the parlor.

"Bella you need to rest, you're still severely malnourished," Narcissa complained.

"I'm fine Cissy. More than fine. My beautiful baby that I had thought I had lost has now been returned to me. I haven't felt this good since torturing the Longbottoms," she replied happily.

Harry flinched slightly at the reminder that she had tortured Neville's parents into insanity. It worried him even more that he wasn't more bothered with it. Harry worried that he was already too attached and that he was letting his need for acceptance cloud his better judgment. But seeing his mother and seeing her so happy made him happy. Having her affections and seeing her obvious devotion was doing strange things to Harry. He'd never had that motherly affection before, only brief examples from Molly Weasley, but he'd never been the sole focus of that affection before and he had to say that he rather enjoyed. He liked having someone be concerned about his welfare and wanting to provide for him. He'd never had that and it was simply nice to experience it even if it was someone who wasn't quite sane.

Narcissa eventually conceded but she came with them to watch over Bellatrix like a worrying mother hen. It was while they were walking that Harry realized that Bellatrix and Narcissa had similar features. Of course Bellatrix was dark haired and Narcissa was pale blonde but they had similar chins and noses.

"Are you two related?" Harry blurted out really hoping that the answer would be no.

"We are sisters which makes me your aunt," replied Narcissa smiling warmly at Harry which couldn't help but make him feel welcomed.

"Yes Cissy is my sweet baby sister. Who often forgets that role and tries to mother me," sighed Bellatrix with a role of her eyes.

"So that means…" Harry trailed off not liking the thought.

"Draco is your cousin. He's at home at the moment. I'll have to fetch him later and we can all have dinner tonight so that the two of you may be properly introduced. I'm sure he will be just thrilled with the news. The two of you should have been raised as brothers, you know, but it's no matter. I'm sure the two of you will be thick as thieves in no time at all," said Narcissa happily.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about being cousins with Draco Malfoy. He guessed it couldn't really be any worse than being Voldemort's son. It was also sort of an improvement on having Dudley Dursley for a cousin.

"We also have another sister Andromeda. She's younger than Bella but older than I am. She—" but Narcissa was cut off.

"Is nothing but a filthy blood traitor for going off and marrying that mudblood Tonks and having that half breed daughter of hers," Bellatrix snarled.

"Yes, I met her. Nymphadora Tonks she's an Auror. She was nice to me," replied Harry.

"Yes that's Andromeda's daughter," said Narcissa looking a little sad.

Harry pictured the pink haired woman he had met. At the time he hadn't really thought about it. But she was his cousin too and she had tried to help put him at ease when Sirius had been ignoring him. She was definitely preferable to Draco. It seemed that he was gaining more and more relatives. It was nice to have more family that just the Dursleys. For so long he'd been alone and now he had quite a few people he could call family and what's more is that they seemed to actually want him even knowing that he had been Harry Potter.

"The girl chose her side when she became an Auror and joined Dumbledore's little group of rebels as far as I'm concerned she is no niece of mine," Bellatrix huffed indignantly.

Narcissa only sighed noncommittally.

They brought Harry to a large room that was done in the same elegant décor as the rest of the manor so far. Bellatrix summoned a house elf and proceeded to bully it into taking Harry's measurements and then commanding the terrified little thing to order a great amount of different robes for Harry.

"You're just as handsome as your father, my Antares," Bellatrix cooed at him, it didn't even seem to register with her that he had spent the last almost fifteen years as Harry Potter. To her he was just her son. "Although you do have some distinct Black features."

"So that's my name isn't it? My real name?" Harry asked curiously not really knowing how he felt about being called a new name. Because if was being honest with himself he wasn't really Harry Potter anymore and he didn't really want to be. That didn't mean he necessarily wanted to start going by a new name and that really didn't give him a lot of options.

A fierce scowl came over Bellatrix's features. "Your name is Antares Salazar Black. It is a tradition in the Black family to be named after stars or constellations, which is why you were given the name Antares. It is a star in the constellation Scorpius. Salazar was for your father's great and noble ancestor. And your father chose Black as your surname because of its noble and ancient heritage and because he did not wish to continue the surname of his filthy muggle father."

Harry was surprised that someone who was as blood obsessed as Bellatrix was aware of the fact that the man she worshipped and adored was a half blood. But it seemed like Voldemort was right, most were willing to overlook it because of his power, intelligence and the fact that he was the last living ancestor of Salazar Slytherin. Or at least he was until Harry.

"When's my birthday? How long did I live with you before the fire?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"You were born November 7th 1979 and you were taken away from me only a few weeks after your first birthday," said Bellatrix and for once she didn't look fiercely angry or terrifyingly cheerful. She just looked sad. Her features were drawn and there was such a deep sorrow in her gray depths that Harry had little doubt that she really and truly did love him and that his supposed death had caused her a great deal of pain. This made him even angrier at the Potters for taking him away from her and causing her and himself all this unnecessary pain.

"So I'm already fifteen. In fact I'll be sixteen soon," said Harry a little awed by the fact that he was almost a year older then had believed himself to be.

"Yes and we'll have a grand celebration like in the old days. We used to have such wonderful balls. Don't you agree Cissy?"

"Yes they were lovely," agreed Narcissa a soft, dreamy sort of smile on her face.

"You loved them more than I. But after years in Azkaban I even find myself missing the events. They were always a great place to recruit new followers," said Bellatrix wistfully.

"It was a time when the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black held a venerated place in wizarding society. Now everyone associates us with that blood traitor Sirius. He thought himself so high mighty for joining the Light and look where it got him: a cell in Azkaban only a few feet from my own," Bellatrix cackled in delight.

"Yes perhaps if Sirius had remained loyal to the family grandfather Pollux could have gotten him out of it. I don't believe they ever even gave him a proper trial," Narcissa commented scornfully.

Harry felt the urge to defend Sirius to them but it wilted at the memory of Sirius's newfound disgust for him.

Once everything in his new room was settled Bellatrix, after escaping a berating Narcissa, led Harry around the rest of the manor house. It was very open and beautiful. Though it was obviously elegant and had a lot of money put into it, it was also comfortable and strangely welcoming. Bellatrix explained that it was Voldemort's personal manor house. Only the Inner Circle knew of its location and were allowed entrance to the home. Death Eater meetings were conducted in other safe houses. There were no dungeons or torture chambers that Harry was aware of. It was very far from what he imagined Voldemort's home to be like. Of course that didn't stop Harry from having a slight nervous breakdown once the full impact of where he was hit him.

What was he doing!? He had just traipsed off with Voldemort to his super secret hideaway with hardly a second thought! He was now in the company of Azkaban escapees who tortured muggles for a good laugh. If the Light hated him before they'd certainly hate him when they heard about his moving in with Voldemort.

"Are you alright darling?" Bellatrix asked, drawing him out of his chaotic thoughts with a gentle touch to his shoulder.

Harry flinched away. He wasn't used to people touching him so few people had ever done so in his life.

"I'm fine," assured Harry forcing a smile.

Bellatrix searched his features carefully.

"No, I don't believe you are. What's wrong?"

"Just a lot to take in," replied Harry with a shrug.

Bellatrix regarded him shrewdly and Harry looked away feeling like she was looking into the very depths of his soul.

"You miss those fools," she stated blandly.

Harry shrugged. It was hard to just turn off his feelings. The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Sirius had been the closest thing he'd ever had to a real family. They had been the only people to ever care for him and he missed them. Yes he was angry by the way they treated him but it was going to take him more than just two weeks to get over years of emotional attachment.

"They are unworthy of your loyalty, my darling. Unworthy of your love. They are unworthy of _you_. The Light are a bunch hypocrites who do nothing but spout how wicked and evil we are for wanting to maintain our way of life. And yes we aren't exactly all sunshine and lollies but we don't deserve their scorn and hate. If left to our devices to practice as we wish we wouldn't even have had to resort to fighting our fellow wizards. But they can't leave us in peace and that is why we are at war. The Light fear our magic and call it evil and unnatural. They outlaw the magic that our ancestors have used for centuries. And as soon as they discovered that you were the child of two powerful Dark wizards they threw you away without a second thought. True families do not turn their backs on one another," said Bellatrix.

"You turned your backs on Sirius and Andromeda," Harry argued.

"They were the ones who ran away from home," snapped Bellatrix.

"Because you wanted them to be something they're not," Harry snapped back. A part of him wanted to fight with Bellatrix, to make her angry and see just how far he could push her until she sent him away too.

"No, they were the ones who wanted us to change our beliefs. Beliefs that the Black family has held for centuries. Beliefs that have been based on experience at the hands of muggle cruelty. So many of our ancestors were burned at the stake or ripped apart by muggle mobs all because of the muggles' jealousy and fear towards magic. They forgot all about our ancestors suffering and just ran off to join that muggle loving fool Dumbledore," Bellatrix said her eyes blazing with the intensity of her fervor.

"But those things happened centuries ago. You can't expect them to make decisions based on things that happened so long ago," Harry insisted.

"They may have happened years ago but they can happen again. The muggles' technology is growing by leaps and bounds. The Dark Lord has always kept a close eye on their achievements since he grew up with them and knows what they are capable of. It won't be long before they become aware of us once more and then where will we be? Do you think they will welcome us with open arms? Their governments would see our magic, our power and they would covet it. But more importantly they would fear it and this fear would lead to hate. They would want to destroy us just like they did in the old days because we hold power they cannot comprehend.

"They cannot be taught to accept us for there would always be those few who still feared, still hated and they would come after us. Our powers are greater than theirs but there are so many of them and their population becomes greater every year. So that is why we must strike. Why we must fight our fellow wizards who would see to protect the muggle filth. In protecting the muggles they are protecting our own eventual destruction," she said her eyes drilling into Harry's and even though her speech was impassioned and a bit extreme, in that moment she looked perfectly sane and that was what truly scared Harry.

Her words sent a shiver down his spine because they held a hint of the truth. His thoughts turned towards the Dursleys. They were a perfect example of how muggles could react when they found out about magic. He knew no amount of teaching or friendly gestures would get them to accept magic or look at wizards favorably. And there would be others out there who would be even worse, who wouldn't just shun magic but would actively seek to destroy it. Of course there would be those who did embrace it but they couldn't cancel out the others who would wish to see an end to it.

"We can't just kill them all," Harry choked out.

"Tell me if you were in a kill or be killed situation what would you do?" demanded Bellatrix.

"I suppose I would have to kill them before they killed me," replied Harry reluctantly.

"Then there is your answer," said Bellatrix primly as if Harry had just agreed with everything she had just said.

"But I don't think I could ever torture someone. I mean how could you?" Harry asked. The question had been bothering him and it had made him feel uneasy knowing that he was the child of two people who not only murdered others but seemed to enjoy doing it.

"Because it's fun," said Bellatrix with an insane grin.

"What!?" cried Harry.

"Don't worry my darling, mummy will teach you all about how to play fun games," she said with a clap of delight and a cackle.

Harry felt trepidation creeping up his spine and wondered if he should just leave now. He couldn't quite bring himself to do it though. She may be insane but she was his mother and he wasn't quite ready to leave her yet. So with a sigh defeat he continued to follow her through the house.

* * *

**I hoped everyone liked the chapter! Just an aside I read somewhere that JK Rowling said Nagini was the snake Harry freed from the zoo. I'm not sure if it's true but I just thought it would be an interesting connection to add to this particular story what with Harry and Voldemort's connection. Hope no one minds :)**


	8. Family Time is Fun Time

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling**

******Thanks to everyone who reviewed etc. I went back and edited this chapter a bit. Sorry for all the typos and thanks to those who pointed them out. I'm terrible at proofreading my own writing. I have a problem going back and reading what I've just written. I'm sure there are still a few in here but hopefully nothing too big.  
**

* * *

Harry and Bellatrix ended up back in the parlor. Voldemort, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius were no longer there and Harry figured they must be thinking up some nefarious scheme or something. Bellatrix breezed in and demanded a house elf to bring a plate of food for Harry and herself. They sat down and Bellatrix proceeded to grill him on the minute details of his life. Harry sighed this was turning out to be a long day and unfortunately it wasn't even over yet.

"Why are you so reluctant to tell me about your childhood?" Bellatrix demanded.

"There's nothing to tell really," replied Harry wishing that she would just drop the subject already.

"There must be something. Who did you grow up with after the blood traitor and the mudblood died and Sirius got himself locked away?"

"I grew up with Lily Potter's relatives," Harry finally said having grown wary of trying to fend off her questions.

"Her relatives? Are you saying you grew up with muggles?" she said her voice eerily calm.

Harry nodded.

"That manipulative old coot," she snarled. "There had to have been hundreds of wizarding families willing to take you in."

"He said that there were special wards so I had to stay with someone who had a blood relation to Lily."

"Blood wards are the most powerful but there are others that are certainly close enough. It would have been so much better to allow you to grow up in a wizarding family. A wizard should never be raised by muggles. Dumbledore should have known that and took such matters into consideration when placing you. Oh my poor baby had to suffer growing up with nasty muggles," Bellatrix bemoaned.

"It's fine really," Harry assured her.

"It's not fine," she hissed. "They obviously didn't treat you well since you are so reluctant to share more information about them with me."

"They just didn't like me or magic," Harry replied with a shrug.

"There's more to it than that. They did something didn't they? Don't lie to me, Antares," said Bellatrix shrewdly.

Why did the crazy lady have to choose now to be scarily observant? Harry remained silent not really sure about how much to tell. He'd never told anyone about the Dursleys before. He wasn't certain that the first person he should tell about the Dursleys should be someone who was not all there, who was also a recently escaped Azkaban prisoner and who had been put there because she tortured people into insanity. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

"Why are you so adamant that I don't know about them? What did they do to you? Did they physically harm you?" asked Bellatrix her voice pitching higher with each question and Harry began to waver.

"No it wasn't like that," said Harry softly.

"Then what was it like?" Bellatrix persisted.

"I told you they hated me," Harry finally bit out as if the words had been forcibly dragged from his unwilling lips.

"It's alright darling, you're safe here. I won't let anything harm you. You can tell me," Bellatrix insisted sounding strangely sympathetic and she started petting his hair again which was very soothing. "I only want to know the truth so that I can help you. Something happened and I want to know so that I can help you face what was done to you. You're my son and I only want what's best for you."

Harry finally broke. Maybe it was time he finally told someone and who better than his mother?

"They called me a freak," he began and once he began he couldn't stop. "They punished me for everything. Even when Dudley broke his own toys they would say it was my fault. They always told me I was a burden that they never wanted me. They told all the neighbors I was a delinquent and Dudley would threaten any kid who wanted to be my friend. I wasn't allowed to get better grades than Dudley on tests and if I did I was punished because surely I was using my freakishness to outperform the stupid lug. They let him bully me and did nothing when him and the other school children went 'Harry Hunting' and ended beating me up. I was never allowed to go with them on vacations they made me stay with the crazy cat lady down the street, Mrs. Figgs. They made me sleep under the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. They made me do all the housework; cooking, cleaning, the yard work, everything. If I did something they didn't like I was locked inside my cupboard for days without food. They never told me I was a wizard."

Harry kept going listing grievance after grievance. He started giving specifics like the time Aunt Petunia hit him with a frying pan and the time when he was five and touched one of Dudley's Christmas presents only to be slapped and informed that freaks didn't get presents. Harry felt his anger levels rising as he recited all of the things that they had done to him. He had never truly allowed himself to feel anything about how the Dursleys treated him. He couldn't allow himself the weakness of feeling anything but indifference but now that he was truly looking at everything that they had done to him he was furious. How could they have treated him that way? He'd been a baby, a child, he hadn't known anything about magic or being a wizard and they had still hated him. Finally his tirade wound down but still Harry could feel his anger pulsing inside him like a living, breathing entity that demanded retribution. It exploded out of him in waves of magic shattering the grand windows in the parlor as well the crystal chandelier over their heads.

Bellatrix hardly flinched and set everything back to rights with hardly a glance at it. Her gaze was firmly locked on Harry, her expression unreadable. She wasn't moving and her demeanor was frighteningly calm. Harry was terrified that any moment she was going to explode taking the entire house down with her. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his scar. Harry barely managed to hold back his cry as he covertly pressed his fingers to the throbbing pain in his forehead. He'd only ever felt pain like that when Voldemort had touched him in the graveyard. In fact he hadn't even gotten it when he touched Voldemort to apparate him here. He wondered what was causing it.

"No one ever came to check on you? The muggles? The Ministry? Dumbledore?" a cold male voice demanded.

Harry turned to see Voldemort standing in the archway. His fists were clenched and his crimson red eyes seemed to glow with the waves of Dark magic pulsing off of him. Perhaps Voldemort's anger was triggering the pain in Harry's scar? But how?

Harry felt a flush of embarrassment and wondered how long he had been standing there. He hadn't wanted Voldemort to know the truth. He didn't want him to see him as weak and unable to stand up for himself to a couple of muggles.

"No, should they have?" Harry responded.

"Of course, Dumbledore should have checked on you! He was the one who placed you with the filthy muggles it was his responsibility to make sure you were well taken care and that you were at least aware of your heritage! I'll kill them for what they've done! Treating _my _baby like a house elf! Starving him! Locking him a cupboard! There won't be anything left of them for the Aurors to find when I'm finished with them!" Bellatrix snarled practically exploding to her feet and beginning to pace shocking Harry with her sudden outburst.

"He should have performed a home visit the moment your Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs," said Voldemort a scathing look in his eyes.

"I never really thought about that. I was just too thrilled at the time to actually be going to Hogwarts that I never thought about how no noticed the address on the letter," murmured Harry realizing that such a thing was a huge oversight on his part.

"It was all some great manipulative plot of the old coot's no doubt," Bellatrix snarled as she continued to pace.

"What do you mean? He didn't make the Dursleys hate me," Harry defended. Sure Dumbledore wasn't his favorite person at the moment but he wasn't omniscient he couldn't have known the way the Dursleys would treat him. Sure maybe he should have checked on him but why would he have thought his own relatives would be anything but kind to him?

"But he must have known they would. He must have known at some point that they were abusing you," Voldemort snapped.

"They didn't abuse me…"

"Not physically, well not most of the time. But what they did was worse. They treated you like a slave. They showed you no love and made you feel worthless. Oh my sweet little prince, they hurt my baby and for that they'll pay," Bellatrix said looking distraught and angry all at the same time.

"Which was exactly what Dumbledore wanted," Voldemort hissed. "He wanted you to be broken so that you could easily be manipulated to his purposes. If you had been shown no love and care then of course you would be more dependent on Dumbledore and Hogwarts or whoever showed you an ounce of kindness."

"What are you going on about? You're making it sound like Dumbledore is some nefarious villain in some muggle movie. You're making more out of it than there is. It's not some dastardly plot to control my life," said Harry but it was more to convince himself then them. He was thinking about the article. Someone that truly cared about him wouldn't have killed him off the moment he wasn't useful to him anymore now would they?

"But it is. There's more to Dumbledore then the persona he projects. He wants nothing more than to see an end to all Dark magic and he'll do whatever he can to achieve his own ends. For the Greater Good and all that," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Enough about Dumbledore, we can deal with him later. I want to know what we're going to do about the muggles," Bellatrix demanded staring at Voldemort. "We can't let them get away with this, my Lord. They need to be punished. They hurt our son, my precious baby boy and I want them to suffer."

"Of course they will Bella dear don't worry. We'll make sure that they get the proper reward for the _loving_ treatment they showed our son," Voldemort drawled a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Are you really going to kill them?" asked Harry and a part of him was sickened at the thought and screamed that he shouldn't let them while another part, way deep down inside Harry, whispered that the Dursleys deserved whatever Voldemort and Bellatrix could dish out and that it would be wonderful retribution for all the pain they'd caused him.

"Don't you want justice for yourself my son? Don't you want to make the people who hurt you pay for their crimes?" Voldemort asked in that silky tone of his.

"I want them punished. But I don't think that I could ever murder them," said Harry and for some reason he felt like he was admitting a great weakness.

"But you wouldn't be adverse to us killing them?" Voldemort hedged.

No, thought Harry.

"Yes," he said out loud. He wasn't ready to admit to the truth out loud. But if he was being completely honest with himself there had always been a part of him that had wanted to see the Dursleys dead. To see them suffer like they had made him suffer, to see them wiped off the face of the earth like they deserved. It was only now he didn't quite have the same feelings of guilt for having this desire like he had felt before. Maybe Ron was right maybe he was different now that the blood adoption potion had been removed. Or maybe it was being around people who wouldn't judge him for having such terrible thoughts and ideas.

Voldemort smirked anyway as if he knew the truth. As if he could tell what Harry was really thinking and feeling and approved of it.

"Don't worry my son, we won't do anything until you fully approve of the plan," Voldemort assured.

"What!?" shrieked Bellatrix in disbelief. "I want to kill them now!"

"You'll just have to be patient Bella dear and know that eventually the muggles will get what they deserve and that it will be well worth the wait," he said his eyes looking directly into Harry's own.

It was as if he was trying to communicate something to Harry. To make some sort of point. Whatever it was, Harry had a bad feeling about it.

Harry decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in the library. Bellatrix had wanted to come as well. She seemed unwilling to let him out of her sight for even a moment but Voldemort had insisted that she come with him for some meeting. Harry was quickly coming to the realization that he could talk her into doing almost anything. Harry had contemplated going and eavesdropping but figured Voldemort would have warded the room. He seemed like the paranoid type that wouldn't leave the chance for someone to accidentally overhear important information. Harry also figured it was in his best interests to not get caught spying on Voldemort. He was fairly certain he wouldn't take it very well whether he was his son or not.

Nagini had come to keep him company in the library. She was excited to see him again and Harry had to admit it was nice to see her as well. The zoo incident was actually a very fond memory for Harry. It was one of the few times the Dursleys had ever allowed him to go out anywhere and of course there was the added benefit of getting to see Dudley in a glass cage. The expressions on Vernon and Petunia's faces when they'd realized their Diddykins was stuck were priceless. It was also the first time Harry could ever remember speaking to a snake. This brought up the thought that Harry truly was a parselmouth. He hadn't gotten the ability from Voldemort transferring some of his powers to Harry on the night he had attacked him. No it was an ability that Harry had been born with just like the rest of Salazar Slytherin's descendants. It did make him wonder more about his scar though. Like why it had flared in pain when Voldemort was angry. What sort of magic could cause a link like that? Harry wanted to find out.

The massive snake had stretched herself out over the back of the couch that Harry was laying on as he read. Soon she was asking him about what he was reading and he obligingly told her about how he was reading up on Dark magic. It really was quite fascinating. A lot of what Voldemort had told him actually seemed to be true. You could heal with the Dark Arts just like with Light magic; although, a lot of the rituals required blood. There were also spells that did generally the same thing as some of the ones that Harry had been taught in Defense. The only difference being that they could cause more damage if they were cast on a living person. Like cutting curses for example, there was barely any difference between the one Harry had learned in DADA and the one in the Dark Arts book except for the fact that the one in Dark Arts book was normally used against a person and the other was not. Some of the others were slightly malevolent but it wasn't as bad as Harry had initially believed. He was actually eager to try them out and see if he felt a difference when using them. Nagini was actually quite knowledgeable for a snake. He wasn't sure how exactly but figured it had something to do with being around Voldemort for so long.

Bellatrix found him in the library just before dinner telling him that he should get changed into some more formal robes. He almost complained but thought better of it wanting to get along with his mother. With Nagini's help Harry found his way back to his room and changed into one of the new robes that Bellatrix had had the house elf purchase for him. It was finer than anything that Harry had ever worn, even his dress robes to the Yule Ball. He felt a bit silly in it since he was only going to small dinner.

When Bellatrix came to collect him for dinner and he saw that she was dressed in elaborate deep maroon dress robes he relaxed a bit. Bellatrix gasped in delight at seeing him in his dark green robes.

"Oh my little prince, you're so handsome. Just like your father," Bellatrix cooed breathlessly.

Harry flushed, unused to such praise.

"Thank you and you look beautiful as well, ma'am," said Harry ducking his head in embarrassment.

Harry lifted his head back up hoping that Bellatrix would be pleased by his own praise. However Bellatrix didn't look happy at all. In fact she was wearing a dark scowl. Her dark brows were drawn down and with her lips pressed firmly together it created the overall picture that she was in fact very displeased with something.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do not want you to call me ma'am," Bellatrix hissed.

"Mrs. Lestrange then?" Harry offered in confusion.

"No! I am your mother. It is my wish for you to refer to me as such," she snapped.

"But I've only just met you. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that," murmured Harry. Yes he had come to accept that she was his mother but to call her that? A part of him desperately wanted to think of her as such while yet another insisted that it was too soon. If he started calling her mother then he would get too attached and what if things didn't end up working out? Then where would he be?

"I insist. You called me mummy once and if had not been for the blood traitor you would be calling me that now. I only want what I should rightfully have and I want you to call me mother. You may not feel that way yet and I can understand that but it would mean a great deal to me if you called me mother," said Bellatrix and though she held firm to a hard, fierce exterior Harry could see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Very well… mother," Harry agreed after only a moment of hesitation.

Bellatrix beamed like mad and Harry smiled timidly back pleased to have made her happy.

"Wonderful, now let us be off to dinner then," she said.

She hooked her arm through Harry's and began leading the way down to the dining room. It was a beautiful room with lavish decorations. Everything was neatly ordered, nothing out of place. Harry was beginning to realize that Voldemort was a bit of a control freak. Or maybe it was just common for purebloods to have immaculate homes. Harry was leaning more towards the first however.

Upon entering the dining room Harry noted that all the same people who had been in the parlor were attending the dinner. There was an addition however. An addition that Harry definitely wasn't pleased with. Draco Malfoy was sitting beside his father. Harry had the pleasure to watch the blonde's eyes widened when he caught his first glimpse of Harry. Unfortunately he managed to pull himself together.

"Antares, my son. It is a pleasure to have you dine with us tonight," Voldemort purred in welcome.

He stood from his seat at the head of the table and the others quickly moved to follow, jumping to their feet. He was dressed in flawless black velvet robes lined with silver. He cut an impressive figure and Harry had a brief flash of understanding about how he was so capable of making people become his mindless, adoring minions. For a moment Harry was jealous. Jealous of the man's confidence, his self-assurance and his ability to charm and interact with others. Harry had seen the memories in the diary; he knew how persuasive and manipulative he could be to achieve his own ends. And for just a moment Harry wished he was a bit more like him. He wished he was more confident, well spoken and had earned the respect of his peers as opposed to the fame he garnered from doing absolutely nothing when he was just a baby.

"Voldemort," greeted Harry. It would be a long time, if ever, before Harry agreed to call him father considering the personal history between the two of them. It was easier with Bellatrix to forget the things she had done since this was his first personal meeting with her.

Bellatrix frowned at the familiar address but Voldemort waved away her concerns smirking at Harry knowingly.

"You saw everyone earlier. But I don't believe proper introductions were given. This is Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan," Voldemort introduced, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he drew him closer to the Lestrange brothers.

His gut reaction was to shrug out of the touch and punch Voldemort in the face but he figured that might cause things to become hostile. Right now Harry wanted the chance to get to know his relatives on a more personal level before he decided he needed to leave and that meant he needed to try and get along with these people for the time being. They were making an effort to include and accept him. He decided that it was the least he could do to afford them the same courtesy.

Rodolphus smiled warmly at Harry extending his hand for him to shake. The man had sharp almost fierce features. His hair was a dark brown and as were his sharp, intelligent eyes. Harry got the impression that he had once been an impressively built man but that was before Azkaban had wasted him away and caused him to become just a shadow of his former self.

"It's a relief to find you alive, Antares," Rodolphus enthused shaking his hand vigorously. "I thought of you like my son, since I can't have any of my own of course, and I was devastated when we believed you to be dead. It's a miracle to have you back with us."

Rabastan was similar in appearance. A bit thinner and an inch or so taller. His eyes were more golden in appearance than his brother's. He too extended a hand in welcome to Harry and seemed to be equally thrilled to be in his company.

"You already know the Malfoys, naturally. Although, I believe it is important that you are reintroduced. I know you may have started off on the wrong foot but such things can be overcome now that we know the truth about your heritage. You are family and what has happened in the past can be forgiven and forgotten. Don't you agree?" Voldemort asked charmingly glancing at the Malfoys.

"Of course my Lord," agreed Lucius smoothly.

"It would be our pleasure to get to know Antares better," assured Narcissa warmly.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco nodded, briefly glancing at Harry before returning his head to its deferential position.

"Antares?" Voldemort questioned turning his intense red-eyed gaze on Harry.

"I'll try if they do," replied Harry noncommittally.

Harry didn't really have anything against Narcissa Malfoy other than the fact that she had given birth to Draco. Lucius seemed like an all around slimy, snobbish git but Harry figured that he was too much of an arse kisser to be mean to Harry now. As for Draco he figured the ferret would do anything that his daddy told him and would probably try to befriend Harry. Not that it would work. They may be family now but it was going to take a bit of time for him to get over the hatred and annoyance he had acquired for Draco Malfoy over the last four years.

"Splendid," Voldemort enthused.

Voldemort led Harry to the seat on his right hand side. Unfortunately Draco was seated on Harry's other side. Bellatrix sat across from Harry on Voldemort's right with Rodolphus sitting beside her. Lucius was beside Draco while Narcissa sat across from her husband with Rabastan on her other side. In this arrangement it was easy to see that they thought of Harry as the guest of honor.

A house elf filled their goblets with wine allowing Voldemort the chance to make a toast.

"To my son, Antares. It is a great joy that he has been returned to us. Let us welcome him back to our family and let this dinner be the first of the many happy occasions to come for all of us. To the future success and achievement of Antares. To Antares being back where he truly belongs," said Voldemort raising his glass and smiling at Harry.

The words sent a tingle up Harry's spine. There was a rightness to those words and Harry desperately wanted them to be true. He wanted to belong _somewhere_ and here, there were people offering him that chance.

The others quickly echoed Voldemort's sentiments and the first course of the meal was brought in. Harry was having some difficulty trying to figure out which spoons and knives to use during the meal. Assistance with that matter came in the form of a most unlikely source. Draco was the one who leaned over to helpfully whisper in his ear that one always made their way from the inside out with their utensils when dining. Of course there were other table manners to consider but for now no one seemed to mind if Harry was being a bit less than proper. Harry didn't bother thanking Draco either figuring the little ferret had only helped because he didn't want Harry embarrassing him now that they actually shared blood.

Despite the more formal dress and multiple course meal the dinner conversation was relaxed and light. There was no talk of Dark magic and the killing of muggles and muggleborns. Rodolphus began telling Harry funny stories from his days at Hogwarts which included everyone except Voldemort since the man was in his sixties at least, if Harry remembered correctly. The quirky tales seemed to put everyone at ease and Harry was surprised to actually find himself smiling, laughing and enjoying the dinner.

"Your mother was an absolute nightmare when she was pregnant with you," Rodolphus chuckled.

Rabastan nodded empathetically, flinching at the memory.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was the perfect example of glowing maternal pride," Bellatrix snapped back indignantly.

Yeah, Harry didn't believe that for a moment. Voldemort caught his eye and the two of them shared a knowing look, which was strange in and of itself.

"You were an over emotional harpy on a warpath. In the last couple of months you only wanted to eat chocolate from Honeydukes and you nearly killed me one day when we ran out," said Rodolphus not seeming at all concerned that he was just moments away from being disemboweled by Bellatrix.

"Men simply don't know what we women go through in childbirth," Narcissa intervened primly, in an attempt to alleviate some of Bellatrix's anger.

"Yes, I spent nearly two days bringing Antares into this world. But it was worth the pain and suffering in the end. He was the most beautiful baby. Don't you agree my Lord?" Bellatrix smiled demurely at Voldemort.

"Yes of course, he was quite superior in appearance to most other infants I had seen before," replied Voldemort noncommittally, not sounding very interested in the topic of conversation.

Bellatrix really didn't seem to mind though because she kept on waxing poetically about how beautiful Harry had been when he was born. She soon turned to telling stories of the first time he took a step, his first word and his first bout of accidental magic.

"I knew from the beginning that my wittle prince was going to be special. But when his first bout of accidental magic happened I realized just how great he was," Bellatrix said dreamily.

Beside him Draco snorted under his breath in amusement at Bellatrix's endearments. Harry shot him a fierce glare and elbowed him under the table. Draco retaliated by kicking him. Narcissa sent them both a sharp look and the two of them quickly subsided.

"It was quite advanced for a ten month old," Voldemort agreed, ignoring the scuffle between Harry and Draco.

"Considering how powerful his daddy is, it really is no surprise at all," Bellatrix gushed.

Voldemort just smirked charmingly at Bellatrix. In response Bellatrix fluttered her eyelashes at Voldemort and Harry feared he wouldn't be able to eat the rest of his dinner. Seeing your parents flirt in front of you was an experience that no teenager wished to see. This was something that went double for Harry considering who his parents were. It did however make him wonder what his parent's relationship was actually like at this current point in time.

"What did I do?" Harry asked finally when it seemed that no one was going to actually tell the story.

"I was trying to feed you. But you didn't want to eat any of the pureed food. You were quite adamant to have your own way. As a punishment I decided to ignore you until your temper tantrum was over which was quite difficult since you were always so adorable when you threw them. However you didn't like that one little bit and before I knew it a burst of your magic snapped out and sent me and everything else in the room flying into the opposite wall," Bellatrix enthused.

"I threw you into a wall?" Harry asked incredulously, wondering how she could be so excited over his magic reacting so violently like that.

Bellatrix nodded grinning widely, pride clearly shining in her pale gray depths.

"It was most impressive. You knocked her completely unconscious. It was only by chance that I happened to come out of my study and heard you crying. It brought me into the dining room where I found you and discovered that the room was a complete mess. You had managed to shatter everything in the room," said Voldemort.

There was a strange gleam in his eyes and Harry realized that Voldemort actually looked proud. Proud of him. Harry was surprised by the feeling of warmth that encompassed him at seeing such a look in Voldemort's eyes and knowing that he had been the one to have caused it, even it had happened when he was just a baby. It made Harry want to do something now to get Voldemort's attention so that he would look at him like that again. Harry knew how powerful and intelligent Voldemort was and to have his praise was an addictive thing indeed.

It was sort of nice to hear the stories from his first year with his family and how happy Bellatrix had been. It was also surprising to learn how much Voldemort had been involved. Of course the Great and Powerful Dark Lord didn't change nappies or anything but he had spent more time with Harry than he thought someone like Voldemort would. He didn't strike him as someone who would coo over a baby, even if that baby happened to be his. However Harry's happiness was over ridden by Draco's snorts of amusement and his own embarrassment at Draco hearing Bellatrix talk about him with such fanaticism. Obviously the ferret was enjoying making this experience as unpleasant as he could. Well Harry would see how he liked some of the same treatment.

"Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Call me Aunt Narcissa, dear I insist," said Narcissa smiling pleasantly at him.

"Aunt Narcissa then," said Harry smiling sweetly back. "There must be stories about when Draco was a baby. I'd love to learn more about my dear cousin."

A bright light lit in Narcissa's eyes. She obviously loved to talk about Draco just as much as Bellatrix loved to talk about Harry. Draco on the other hand had gone even paler than he normally was. He sent Harry a scathing look but it was too late because his mother had launched into a wonderful little tale about an incident when he was four which had led to the Draco's fear of snakes. Apparently he'd gotten away from the house elf who had been watching him and stumbled into the Malfoy's garden where he had been bitten by a harmless garden snake, traumatizing the child. Ever since then the Malfoy heir had had a secret fear of snakes. This information greatly interested Harry. He would have never guessed this about Draco considering the spell he had used on Harry in their second year and his being a Slytherin which caused him to constantly be surrounded by snake replicas. But nonetheless, considering the expression on Draco's face, this was something he could hold over the pointed face ferret for some leverage.

As Narcissa continued to blather on about Draco, Harry felt a light touch to the back of his hand. He looked over to meet Voldemort's red eyes. There was amusement glittering in his eyes as he looked from Harry to Draco. Of course Voldemort would have noticed what Harry had done and that approving light his eyes was enough to make Harry smile back at him before he remembered just who it was he was looking at. Harry turned his attention back to the conversation. It was so easy for him to forget that he was having dinner with people who he should hate because of the horrible things they had done. But it was so hard.

All in all the dinner went very well. It was surprisingly normal with its family tales and lack of torture. Harry had actually enjoyed himself and that was what scared Harry the most that night as he laid down to go to sleep. Bellatrix had insisted on tucking him in making Harry feel both embarrassed and very loved. Harry had only barely been able to stop himself from asking her to read him to sleep. It was something that Petunia had always done for Dudley while tucking him in. He had heard her from his cupboard and Harry had always wished for the same treatment. He had fiercely wished that someone would love him and treat him the way that Petunia did with Dudley. Now that Harry had it he was very reluctant to lose it. Harry wasn't sure if he would be able to leave if things started going badly. He wasn't sure as to what lengths he would go to make sure he kept his newly acquired family and that terrified him.

He'd risked his life for Sirius. He'd gone up against over a hundred dementors and went back in time for him after knowing him for just a couple of hours. All it had taken was for him to know he was innocent and that he wanted Harry and he had been willing to do anything for the man. Harry was afraid about what he would end up doing to keep his new family. These thoughts plagued Harry as he drifted off to sleep after one of the longest and most eye opening days of his life.

* * *

Voldemort was smiling to himself that night as he crawled into his large comfortable four-poster bed. The day had been eventful to say the least. Reacquiring his dead son. Finding out said son had in fact spent the last fourteen years of his life as Harry Potter and then having him come to live with him. Yes things were progressing very well.

The prophecy was a fake. Of that Voldemort was now convinced. It could have been the real Potter child but since that child was dead now Voldemort didn't have anything to fear from him. As for the Longbottom boy, Lucius had informed him that the boy was incompetent at best and near to being a squib. Voldemort doubted that the child would be capable of standing up to him without fainting let alone defeat him. Harry Potter was really the only one that had actually stood a chance. He'd been secretly impressed with the boy's determination and courage in the graveyard. He had been outnumbered by wizards twice his age and with twice the experience but he hadn't given up. So many others would have cowered facing just one Death Eater but Harry had stood up against all of them, as well as facing Voldemort himself.

And he had escaped. It had been on a technicality, of course, but he had escaped nonetheless. To find out the determined, resourceful boy was his son was actually quite pleasing to Voldemort. Dumbledore had also made his job so much easier. Some of his followers and other allies had begun to doubt him when he had been unable to kill a mere boy. With Dumbledore spreading the word that he had managed to finally kill the boy it would restore many a wizard's confidence in him. While many of the Light wizards believed the hogwash about Longbottom being the true Boy-Who-Lived many of his allies would see it as the cover up that it was to keep the masses from panicking. Yes with their faith in Voldemort restored, they would all rejoice. They would surge to join his ranks once more, allowing him to get one step closer to complete domination of the wizarding world.

And he would have his son by his side. Voldemort smirked. The boy was already starting to lean towards him thanks to Dumbledore and the Light. They had done him a great service in treating him the way they had, making Voldemort's job of converting him so much easier. Voldemort knew there was very little chance of his son returning to the Light as long as Voldemort didn't push too hard too soon. No he'd start out gradually, he'd ease him into the fold so slowly that he wouldn't even notice. He would be such a powerful ally. His powers would someday equal his own and Voldemort would make sure that he was completely loyal to him. With the right words and actions he was fairly confident that he could achieve that goal. It was really no surprise considering the boy's terrible upbringing that he would cling to the nearest source of available affection and Voldemort wasn't too scrupulous to care about using it against him.

Voldemort wanted his son. He wanted to mold him, to make him love him and join his cause. The world would tremble beneath his onslaught and Voldemort could hardly wait.

Having his son around had also mellowed Bellatrix a bit. She had been nothing but a raging lunatic since being released from Azkaban. She hadn't always been the most stable of women but she had never been this bad. It had angered Voldemort to see a woman who had once been so intelligent, so cunning and sharp reduced to such a screeching madwoman. He had chosen a younger Bella as a companion because of her skills and power and dedication. She'd lasted longer than the others as a consort because she understood his needs and never got too clingy. Oh she adored him to a point bordering on obsession but she was never needy. She never started to assume he truly cared for her or that she could use her spot as his companion to sway the decisions he made. No Bellatrix had always known her place and had accepted it and him exactly the way they were. She loved and adored him but knew never to expect the same from him. There had been a bit of a roadblock in discovering he was a half blood but she eventually got over it after the many instances of proof of his skills and magical prowess. Being the last remaining Heir of Slytherin and him having killed his muggle father had also helped soften her to the idea.

When she had become pregnant, after a bit of hesitation, Voldemort had allowed her to keep it. He had decided it was only the right thing to do, to insure that Salazar Slytherin's noble bloodline continued. Bellatrix was also the only woman he could have ever seen himself having a child with. She would be a good and dedicated mother who would pass on valuable Dark magic to their offspring from the Black family tree. She was also powerful, intelligent and utterly loyal to him.

She'd been ecstatic when Antares had finally been born. She had gushed over his ugly pink wriggling form like he was some rare and precious magical artifact. Voldemort honestly hadn't understood the draw but he had nodded and smiled at her nonetheless knowing that was what she wanted from him. He had even held the infant for a short period. But it was only when Antares was older and more alert that Voldemort really took an interest in his son.

It had been the day when his son first smiled at him and lifted his arms for Voldemort to hold him when he first took notice of his son. He hadn't thought the child had become attached to him since he only saw him for an hour or so every day. But the child recognized him and wanted to be held by him. Voldemort had reluctantly obliged and it was only when his son put his head so trustingly on his shoulder that Voldemort realized that his son would grow up to love him. That he could raise his son to love him so completely that he would do anything for him. Voldemort could raise him to be the one other living being that he could trust completely.

With that in mind Voldemort spent more time with his son and he grew attached to the small drooling human. So when he believed Antares to be dead the experience was even worse than he could ever have imagined because he had allowed himself to actually form a connection with another human being only to have them taken by death. Bellatrix had been even worse because of her complete love for Antares. She became reckless and enraged. She was no longer careful about hiding or getting caught. She threw herself wholeheartedly into her revenge. Her time in Azkaban had only exacerbated those traits. Voldemort could only hope that having Antares back would bring some of her sanity back. So that she could once more be the woman he had known and thought highly of.

As for his son. He hadn't had those critical formative years to mold him. But he had him now and he wasn't letting him go. It would take time but he could be patient and he was sure it would be well worth the wait. Yes after fourteen years everything was finally going right.

* * *

**Also I just want to add that right now I've made Dumbledore out to be a horrible and manipulative person and while he is to an extent a user but he's not as bad as I've portrayed him to be in this chapter. Most of the time he is just doing what he believes is the best and that's who he is supposed to be in this story, just someone who is trying to do what's best even though it doesn't always turn out well. He's looking at the collective and not the individual. He does care about Harry he's just putting the needs of the wizarding world above Harry's. He didn't expect the Dursleys to treat Harry that way and at the time he just thought putting Harry with family would have been the most beneficial. But anyway Voldemort and Bellatrix are just making Dumbledore look really horrible in Harry's eyes so that he will completely turn against him. They both have realized that Harry is still attached and want to break that final tether to Dumbledore so they're making more out of Dumbledore's decisions then their really is. Also they both hate Dumbledore so of course they would see the worst in him and his choices. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	9. Manners with Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling**

**Also I just wanted to mention that I edited and lengthened the first chapter. Nothing too huge it just goes into more detail about Harry's thoughts and experiences while he's going through the change so you don't have to go back and read if don't want to. But I thought I'd just let everyone know that I did make some changes to it.**

* * *

The next morning Harry joined Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers and Voldemort for breakfast. The Malfoys had gone home since they did not actually live at the manor but they were expected back in the afternoon. Harry feared that he would be forced into spending time with Draco and that was something he definitely wasn't looking forward to. Everyone wanted him to become friends with the ferret but Harry couldn't see such a thing actually happening any time soon if at all.

Before Voldemort headed off to do whatever it was that Dark Lords did he stopped to have a little chat with Harry.

"I have spoken with Lucius and he was able to get me a copy of your school marks thus far. And I must say that I was less than impressed," Voldemort deadpanned.

Harry shot him a dark glower. "You can't just spy on me like that. You have no right."

"Considering you are my son, I believe I have every right to know how you are performing in school," Voldemort replied eyes narrowing on Harry.

Harry was left speechless for a moment. What could he say to that? He knew having parents berate you about test grades and such was a common occurrence. He just hadn't been expecting Voldemort of all people to care about how he did in his classes. Having Voldemort talk to him about how he was doing in school was almost comical.

"I'll let it pass considering the blood potion interfered with your natural intellect but now that you have been restored to your true form I will expect nothing less than your absolute best performance. And what I mean by this is that I expect your marks to be flawless. I want the perfection that I know you are capable of," Voldemort continued ignoring Harry's speechlessness.

"So you're going to let me go back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry in surprise. He was also surprised at Voldemort's confidence in his abilities. It was kind of nice to have someone believe in him like that albeit a little intimidating and annoying.

"Of course, your education is very important," Voldemort agreed easily.

"But how? How can I go back looking like this?" Harry questioned.

It wasn't that Harry didn't want to go back it was simply that Harry had no idea how it could possibly be accomplished now that he was a person who no longer existed.

"It's quite simple actually. You'll simply pose as the person you were always meant to: Antares Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. We'll create a back-story of something along the lines that your death was faked and you've been in hiding with distant relatives. With the break out of Azkaban it was decided to move you to Hogwarts to be safer in case your deranged mother and father try to seek you out and make you join the Dark Lord. The Order members will know the truth of course but considering they have already decided to kill Harry Potter off I doubt they'll try to expose the truth about you," explained Voldemort.

"I suppose that could work. But will Dumbledore even let me back in the school?" Harry asked bitterly. The reminder of what Dumbledore had done to him brought rise to his previous anger and feelings of betrayal towards the grandfatherly Headmaster.

"The old fool will certainly allow you to attend. He won't be able to resist. He'll want you as near to him as possible in an effort to gain back your trust," said Voldemort watching him intently and waiting for his reaction.

"Well he won't get it," Harry spat.

"I would hope so. His actions towards you have been most unforgivable. First leaving you with the muggles and then killing you. However he can be quite a manipulative old man," said Voldemort eyeing him carefully.

"Don't worry I won't ever let myself be fooled by him again," Harry snarled.

Voldemort smiled, pleased with his response. "There is also his skill in Legilimency to consider. Just one look into his eyes and he will see that he cannot turn you back to him. He could then decide to take action against you."

"Legilimency?" Harry questioned having never heard the strange term before.

"It is the art of slipping into the minds of others and seeing their innermost thoughts, feelings and memories," replied Voldemort his gaze flicking to Harry's and for a moment Harry felt the barest brush of something against his mind.

Harry jerked back. Voldemort smirked.

"Very good," Voldemort praised. "I am a very skilled Legilimens and I wondered if you would be able to sense my touch. It speaks highly of your future abilities in the mind arts if you are so capable of recognizing such a probe into your mind."

"You can read minds?" Harry asked trying to not sound as awed and terrified as he truly was.

"Quite useful isn't it?" Voldemort smirked.

"Can you teach me?" Harry questioned eagerly before he could think better of it.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to get at. I am going to start training you in both Legilimency and Occlumency, the art of protecting one's mind from invasion. I'll have Severus continue your training once you are back to school," Voldemort said.

"But Snape's a traitor. How can you trust him in training me?" Harry wanted nothing to do with Snape and he certainly didn't want to give the man the chance to go digging around in his mind.

"Oh don't worry about Severus, I'm going to make sure he knows where his true loyalties lie. And if it doesn't go well then I suppose I'll just have to find you a new tutor," said Voldemort and the look in his crimson eyes almost made Harry feel bad for whatever he had in store for Snape. Almost.

Harry nodded his agreement.

"For the rest of the summer I also want you to have some other lessons. Your mother, Rodolphus and Rabastan have agreed to help. I want you to further your knowledge and to better your skills. You also need to relearn how to use your magic now that your true magical abilities have been released. Knowledge is power my son and power will lead you on your path to greatness," Voldemort explained sending a shiver down Harry's spine with his echoing the words of the Sorting Hat.

"I'm not sure if I want to be great," Harry murmured flushing and looking down at the tiled floor. All Harry had ever wanted was to be normal. To have a normal family and live a normal, carefree life. But it seemed like that was something that was destined to never happen to him.

Voldemort's surprisingly warm hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes.

"Why wouldn't you want to be great Harry?" he surprised Harry with his use of his old name, he must have known that Harry still considered himself as such. The man was a mind reader after all. "To have power and to change the world to reflect what you desire? So many others don't even have that chance. But you are _my_ son, Harry and that means that you can be the greatest, most influential wizard in centuries if you put your mind to it."

"After you of course," said Harry mockingly.

Voldemort ignored his taunting, sarcastic tone and smirked in amusement. "Yes, naturally."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I want you to succeed Harry. I want to see you reach your full potential because I know you are capable of so much more than being the mediocre wizard you've been portraying yourself as these last few years."

There was such fervor in Voldemort's eyes. Harry had never had anyone look at him like that before, had never had anyone believe in him so much. It made Harry want to prove him right to not let him down. Besides he had become more interested in learning over the summer in attempts to discover a cure to his transformation. Voldemort seemed to be a veritable library of information and Harry would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to learn from him. His powers and skills were very impressive even if they were a bit on the dark side. It also wouldn't hurt to be more capable of defending himself should the need ever arise. He hadn't liked feeling helpless in the graveyard that night and he would do whatever was necessary to make sure something like that didn't happen again. He would especially need the skills if he ended up deciding to turn against Voldemort and the Dark. He knew that Voldemort would never let him quietly slip. No, he would have to fight if he ever decided to leave.

"It's settled then. You'll have lessons this summer to further your skills and knowledge and in the fall you will return to Hogwarts with no one being the wiser. I'll go over the schedule with the others today and draft some lesson plans. We can start first thing tomorrow. It's going to be quite rigorous so I expect your best effort," Voldemort said sternly.

"Of course," Harry agreed readily.

"Good, feel free to spend the rest of the day exploring the manor. I have business I need to conduct as do the others so you'll be relatively on your own. I will see you at dinner Harry," said Voldemort with a curt nod.

"Bye," said Harry watching as Voldemort swept down the corridor. The way his robes billowed behind him would have even put Snape's abilities to shame.

Harry decided to head back to the library to go over some spells and magical theory. He wanted to be better prepared so that he could better impress Voldemort, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan in his lessons and show them how much further he had come from his average grades of last year. Nagini found him in the library once more and curled up beside him, happy to simply relax in his presence. Harry was relaxed too, considering he was laying besides a massive venomous snake in the house of someone who had tried to kill him on more than one occasion.

"_I smell a Malfoy,_" Nagini hissed suddenly, lifting her head and scenting the air thoroughly.

Harry sat up and just as he had righted himself Draco Malfoy, in all his blonde haired, ferret faced glory, came strutting through the door. He walked with the same confident swagger he always had while walking through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted coolly, attempting to mimic the same cold tone Voldemort used when he was displeased.

By the slight paling of Draco's features it seemed to have worked. Unfortunately he recovered quickly.

"Potter or I suppose it's Black now," Draco drawled a knowing smirk on his pointed features.

"I guess," Harry shrugged it was almost a relief to have Draco treating him as he always had but that didn't mean he wanted to spend time with him. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Mother and father said I must spend time with you today. Our parents want us to bond or something now that they know you're really Aunt Bella's and the Dark Lord's son. Something I have been privileged enough to know the truth about," said Draco smugly, seating himself on the couch beside Harry without being invited.

"I don't care, just go away Malfoy," Harry grumbled, he wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. He'd been so relaxed now he had to deal with the slimy git.

"No can do Black, like I said we have to bond. I think they're hoping I'll be a good influence on you," Draco said oddly cheerful.

"Of course they'd think that," Harry muttered turning back to his book and ignoring Draco completely.

"Why are you so moody? I thought you would be thrilled to find out that you aren't really a pathetic little orphan anymore. Although, it must be a bit of a shock. I have to say I almost didn't believe mother when she first told me. If it wasn't for the fact that mother isn't capable of telling jokes I would have thought it was all some big prank. Really who would have guessed that Harry Bloody Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy was actually the Dark Lord's son? Ha! It's bloody hilarious is what it is," Draco chuckled not taking the hint.

"Ha, ha. I'm glad my pain amuses you," murmured Harry not even bothering to look at him.

"Are you really going to just ignore me? Surely you're dying to talk about this to someone. I mean you're the Dark Lord's son, for Merlin's sake! Do you even know what that means? How incredible that is? There isn't exactly anyone else around here that you can talk to. You ran away from the Weasel and Granger so naturally you had some sort of falling out so it can't be them. Besides I'm sure they wouldn't have understood anyway. They're all a bunch of light hearted fools anyway. And not to be rude but Aunt Bella and the Dark Lord aren't exactly the listening type especially when it comes to feelings and such," Draco continued thoughtfully.

"And you think I'd actually share my thoughts and feelings with you of all people Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Like I said: who else are you going to share with? Right now I'm all you have and besides that we're family now. We're blood and that means a great deal more to purebloods than most wizards. Our families are normally small and as a result very close knit. We should have grown up as brothers, Black, not enemies," Malfoy said and he almost sounded regretful.

"I always wanted a brother," Harry admitted softly after a moment, flushing when he realized he had said it out loud. It had just got him thinking about what it would have been like growing up with Draco and having that close, almost brother relationship. It would have been nice to have someone who he could always trust and have by his side. But then again if he'd grown up with Draco he'd probably be just as arrogant as the pampered Slytherin Prince.

"Me too," Draco said perking up.

"I am feeling pretty overwhelmed," Harry admitted. "I don't really even know how to deal with all of this. I mean I don't belong here."

"Where else would you belong?" asked Draco in confusion.

"That's the whole point. I don't really have anywhere to go so I'm sort of stuck here. I don't really have any other choices except to just accept who I am now," said Harry.

"And what's so terrible about your situation? And what's so terrible about being who you truly are?" Draco asked. "You have a real family now. Parents that care about you. Who are powerful and hold a high position in pureblood wizarding society."

"My parents are murdering bigots who are currently being hunted by the Ministry," Harry said flatly.

"Only if you want to be negative about the entire situation," replied Draco reproachfully. "Besides what else are you going to do? You left the Light and I doubt they'd be too keen on welcoming you back what with you being the Dark Lord's son. There would always be whispers floating around that you weren't completely loyal. That you would end up turning out just like your father. They would never trust you again."

"I just don't understand. They know me! The Weasleys have known me since I was eleven. I spent the summer with them. I saved Ginny in the Chamber! How could they be so quick to think the worst of me?" Harry demanded almost desperate for answers to the questions that had plagued him since this all started and no longer caring that it was Draco he was divulging this to.

"Because just like purebloods are prejudiced against mudbloods, people like the Weasleys are prejudiced against Dark wizards," replied Draco.

"So you admit that to being prejudiced against muggleborns?"

"For good reasons. They are ruining our way of life," Draco said indignantly.

"I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree on the matter for now," Harry sighed.

"Once you learn more about wizard culture you'll change your mind. It's actually one of the things my parents asked me to do with you," Draco explained.

"What did they ask you to do?" Harry questioned warily.

"They want me to teach you about pureblood culture, traditions and history—"

"We take history at Hogwarts," Harry interrupted.

"Not that rubbish. This is actually something you can stay awake while listening to it. Besides all Binns ever goes on about are the Goblin Wars. He never talks about important things like the events that led up to wizards going into hiding or any of the establishment of laws regarding the rights of purebloods. And we never talk about all of the old festivals wizards used to celebrate like Beltane, Samhain and Yule," said Draco looking a bit wistful.

"We had a Yule Ball last year," Harry pointed out.

"Please that didn't even come close to the Yules wizards celebrated in the past. It's really quite sad how much of our culture has been changed by muggle influence. But that will all be amended once the Dark Lord takes power and destroys all the muggles," said Draco wistfully.

Harry wondered for the hundredth time what he was doing with these crazy muggle hating people. He supposed that Draco did have a point. Not about destroying all the muggles. But Harry could understand that wizards just wanted to protect their culture and heritage from outside influences. Harry just couldn't exactly agree with killing others to do it.

"Anyway they also want me to teach you proper manners and how to act in civilized company," said Draco.

"I know how to act," snapped Harry.

"No, you don't. You're far too emotional, always rushing into things and letting your emotions cloud your better judgment. You need to learn to think before you act," said Draco.

"And you're going to teach me?" Harry asked skeptically. Draco wasn't exactly a shining example of cool and collected. He could be almost as hot headed as Harry given the right situation.

"Yes," said Draco proudly.

"I think I'll pass," replied Harry returning his attention to his book.

"And what's wrong with me Black?"

"There are so many answers to that question that I don't even know where to start," said Harry snidely.

"Oh and you're perfect I suppose? You're nothing but a self righteous, arrogant, reckless fool too stupid to realize that his little friends don't want him anymore so he's going to lash out at the people that actually do want him," said Draco hotly.

"You pompous spoiled git!" Harry snarled having had enough of him. His words hitting too close to the truth for Harry to stand.

He lunged at Draco, tackling him and sending him to the floor. The Malfoy heir was surprisingly prepared for Harry's sudden attack and managed to get a foot into his stomach and send him flipping over his head. He landed hard on his back and it knocked the breath out of him for a moment but he was too enraged to allow that to slow him down for long. He rolled back to his feet just in time to avoid a punch from Draco. However he wasn't swift enough to dodge the second and the solid punch to his jaw sent him reeling into a shelf and caused it to tumble over with a crash. He collected himself enough to land some of his own blows splitting Draco's lip. Draco eventually tackled him and the two of them ended up rolling around on the library floor with Harry thoroughly determined to see Draco's pale, thin neck strangled.

Regrettably he was thwarted in his mission to see Draco reach an early demise when he was suddenly yanked away from him. He was hoisted into the air by a large, invisible hand and held firmly in its grasp. It took a few moments of struggle to realize he wasn't getting away. Harry noted that Draco was likewise restrained. He also noticed that Draco was thoroughly roughed up. He had a fat lip and several scratches. His clothes were torn and his normally always perfectly styled hair was in a wild disarray and Harry wondered how badly he looked in comparison.

That was all forgotten however when he caught sight of an exceedingly pissed off Bellatrix Lestrange standing in the doorway. Harry's stomach dropped and for a moment he actually feared for his life. Her eyes were actually glowing as she looked from Harry to Draco and he could physically feel the waves of angry magic coming off her.

"If this is a lesson on manners, it must be one on the manners of trolls," Bellatrix said in a deceptively cheery voice.

Neither Draco or Harry responded for the first time in their life they were on the same page in the belief that they were both going to be murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This is not the way that pureblood young men from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black should act. You were roughhousing like common muggles. What do the two of you think you were doing attacking one another in such a way?" Bellatrix asked, deadly calm.

"Aunt Bella, we—"

"That was a rhetorical question Draco darling," Bellatrix snapped.

Any other time Harry would have been amused to see Draco Malfoy put in his place like that but he was too terrified to feel anything resembling amusement.

"You two are family now and family is the most important thing in this world. They are the only people you can truly count on to be there for you. You two should have one another's back. You shouldn't be trying to kill one another. I am deeply ashamed of the two of," said Bellatrix and for some reason those words were like a knife to Harry's heart.

"I have heard from Lucius about your petty little school boy rivalry. But I had expected better from both of you. I will not have my nephew and my son fighting with one another. It's bad enough that we must deal with the Light. We shouldn't be fighting amongst one another. We should be showing a united front. Sometimes you will argue and annoy one another but it is important to know that when it comes down to it that you will always be there for one another," Bellatrix snarled looking surprisingly lucid in her anger.

"Sorry Aunt Bella," Draco murmured dejectedly.

Harry muttered an apology of his own.

"Besides if you're going to fight you shouldn't be doing it like filthy muggles. If you have a disagreement you want settled at least duel like proper wizards. Here at the manor you needn't worry about the Ministry tracing your under age magic and may hex one another as much as you'd like," said Bellatrix casually.

That was rather good information to know and it was quite tempting to just hex Draco where he stood looking sheepish and cowed by Bellatrix.

"You should both be punished for your misbehavior but I'm feeling lenient at the moment with Antares' return however, I will not be so lenient again. You both better shape up and get over this hatred of one another or you will not like the consequences," she hissed darkly making Draco and Harry both flinch.

"Now the Dark Lord needs me and I don't want to be interrupted again to intervene in your petty squabbles. Also clean yourselves up, you're both a mess," she made to leave but paused for a moment her gaze flicking to Harry. "I must say you seemed to have inherited my killer instincts Antares dear, you went straight for darling Draco's throat. I'm quite proud of you," she grinned madly and flounced off.

"She's quite mad isn't she? At least she loves her precious baby boy or we both would be experiencing the Cruciatus right about now," said Draco still looking paler than normal and wincing when he touched his cut lip.

"Don't Malfoy," said Harry warily.

"Oh come on Black. You can't be angry with me about what I said about the Light not wanting you. I was only telling the truth," said Draco.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand Malfoy," Harry said darkly unconsciously mimicking Bellatrix's previous tone.

"I think I understand Black. We were actually having quite a good touchy feely moment before you went off being a broody, arrogant arse!" snapped Draco.

"I'm arrogant? What about you? You look down on anyone that you think you're better then," snarled Harry.

"Because I am better," Draco declared.

Harry just snorted in disgust.

"I have to be better because they all judge me before they even meet me. Do you really think everyone believes that my father was under the Imperius Curse? Many people know that he is a Death Eater and that the Malfoys are Dark wizards and they expect that from me. They treat me with disgust and suspicion. They hate me for things that I have no control over, the same as they have done to you. I'm only being what they expect me to be. The pompous, privileged heir to a Dark family," said Draco somewhat quieter.

"Are you saying that everything I've learned about you in the past four years is an act?" Harry asked after having taken a moment to digest Draco's response.

"Not entirely, but a lot of it, yes. That's what you have to learn about purebloods. We have our public faces that everyone sees and then we have our private ones that we only share with family and close friends. We show the face that the rest of the world expects and they leave us alone, they look no further beyond the cold unfeeling mask we wear because they think us incapable of any deeper emotion simply because we are Dark," said Malfoy his face blank and his tone expressionless.

"Are you trying to say that deep down inside you're a sweet fluffy bunny rabbit Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to keep the conversation from becoming too serious. He didn't want to feel sympathy for Draco bloody Malfoy of all people. He just wanted to go back to simpler days when they hadn't known they were related and could just freely hate one another for being in rival houses. He also didn't want to fall for the trap incase this was all some big ploy of Draco's to help him wheedle himself into Harry's good graces.

"No, but I'm not quite as much of a whiny prig as I've come across in the past," Draco offered.

"Like I believe that," Harry huffed.

"It's the truth," Draco snapped indignantly.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly tired with the entire conversation.

"I want what I wanted when we first met. I want us to be friends. I know it's a long shot considering what the last few years have been like. But we should have been brothers, Black, we should have been allies instead of enemies and that chance was taken from us. I want the chance to at least try and reclaim some of it. Your true life was stolen from you. It's only right that you should try to get some of it back. Don't you want that? Don't you want a chance at having your real life? I know that I would," replied Draco quietly, passionately his blank mask slipping a little to show a hint of the true emotions that were broiling beneath the surface. And what Harry saw was bitter loneliness and utter regret. It made Harry flinch because he didn't want Draco to feel such things towards him.

"Fine, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try seeing as how you aren't really a whiny, arrogant prig," Harry said with a forced chuckle.

Harry knew he was going to be forced into Draco's company for the rest of the summer whether he liked it or not he might as well try to be on somewhat civil terms with him.

"No just a prejudiced pureblooded arse," said Draco with a smirk.

"I'm not promising anything beyond not actively hating you. I still don't like you," said Harry seriously.

"And I don't like you. But we are cousins and we should learn to be in the same room together without getting into a fist fight. We should be proper purebloods and simply learn to send each other dirty looks when the other isn't looking," drawled Draco.

Harry snorted. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. But considering he accepted an insane Death Eater as his mother he supposed he could at least accept Draco as his cousin. He felt a little guilty doing so knowing the way Draco had treated Hermione. At the same time Draco was his family now and more importantly he seemed to want that connection with Harry something Harry hadn't had before. Maybe he could use this time with him to change some of his views towards muggleborns.

"So we should get started on those pureblood etiquette lessons," said Harry. He was actually curious to learn more about how pureblood culture differed from what he already knew about the wizarding world.

"Alright, hmm where to start?" Malfoy murmured.

He happened to lean back against the couch and his head bumped against Nagini's side. The snake hissed angrily at almost being dislodged from her perch and lunged at Malfoy, fangs out. The blonde boy leapt to his feet becoming even paler than normal as he gaped at the massive snake which had nearly taken a chunk out of him.

"Is there a problem _Draco_?" Harry drawled enjoying Malfoy's discomfort as Nagini moved to drape herself over Harry's shoulders muttering about inconsiderate Malfoys.

"Just a little surprised is all, _Antares_," Malfoy snapped back trying to smooth back his ruffled hair.

"Ugh, that's another thing I'm not so sure about."

At Malfoy's quirked brow Harry explained. "The name thing. I mean I can't exactly be Harry Potter anymore but I don't think I can just start thinking of myself as Antares. I've been Harry for so long…"

"Well I hate to tell you this but that's all that Aunt Bella is going to call you now since you're her precious wittle baby boy," cooed Malfoy mockingly.

"Shut it," growled Harry turning red.

"Everyone else is going to call you that too since the only people who will ever actually know you were once Harry Potter are the Inner Circle. To everyone else you'll be Antares Black son of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord," said Malfoy.

"So they're going to tell the Death Eaters about me?" Harry asked.

"I think so, unless they're going to tell people that you're Rodolphus' son again. In which case you'll be Antares Lestrange. But at the very least people will know that you didn't die in the fire like everyone believed. Whether or not they explain that you are the Dark Lord's son I don't really know," Malfoy admitted.

"Voldemort will probably do that after all that's the name that he said I would be going to Hogwarts under. Besides I doubt he wants a lot of people knowing he has a son which I'm completely ok with. The less people that know I'm Voldemort's son the better," said Harry.

"Will you stop saying his name!" Draco hissed looking around nervously.

"Relax Malfoy he knows I call him by his name," Harry sighed in annoyance.

"It's easy for you to be so casual about it. He isn't exactly going to kill his own son for saying his name," Draco huffed.

"I guess," Harry shrugged. Maybe he wouldn't kill Harry for saying his name but Harry had a feeling that Voldemort wouldn't have any qualms about killing him if he felt threatened by Harry.

"So you're going back to Hogwarts," at Harry's nod Draco continued. "I wonder what house you'll be sorted into."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll have to be resorted since you'll technically be a new person. Unfortunately you're still too much of a Gryffindor for your own good so you'll probably just end right back in there with all those courageous lions," replied Draco. "I would love to see Aunt Bella's and the Dark Lord's faces if you ended up getting sorted back into Gryffindor. Aunt Bella would probably set the Sorting Hat on fire and the Dark Lord would disown you."

"The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin originally," Harry offered.

"No. You?" Draco gasped.

"Yes, I begged it not to."

"Why would you do something like that?" Draco demanded.

"Because I met you," Harry deadpanned.

Draco looked deeply offended. "Me? What did I do?"

"We met in Madam Malkins on my first trip into Diagon Alley and you acted like an all around pompous, spoiled git. You talked about how wonderful Slytherin was and it just reminded me of my cousin or well I suppose it's just Dudley now. And I hated Dudley since he was so spoiled and such a bully," replied Harry.

"He bullied you?" said Draco looking angry on his behalf.

"Oh please like what you did to Hermione wasn't bullying," Harry growled.

"Well I admit, I was a bit jealous of her," Draco mumbled almost too quietly for Harry to hear.

"You were jealous of Hermione?" Harry asked in shock.

"Despite her being a Mudblood she always got better grades than I did and well my father didn't take it too well that a Mudblood got better marks than I did," said Draco sullenly.

"It doesn't give you the right to taunt her or call her that horrible name," Harry snarled.

"I don't hear you defending the Weasel's honor? Did the two of you have a little spat?" Draco asked easily changing the subject.

Harry wasn't about to let Draco's treatment of Hermione slide but resentment towards Ron was enough to allow the change in topics.

"Ron is a git," Harry said simply.

"Wow, the two of you really did have a falling out. Did you finally see him for the jealous idiot that he is?"

"He didn't take my being Voldemort's son too well," agreed Harry reluctantly.

"I told you, all the Weasely's are prejudiced towards the Dark," Draco said knowingly.

"Yeah well can we just get on with the lessons?" Harry said uncomfortable having a conversation with Draco that didn't involve them insulting one another.

"Fine then, let's get on with the lessons then my young pupil," said Draco in a haughty tone.

"I'm actually older than you are," said Harry with a grin.

At Draco's frown Harry elaborated. "I'll be sixteen in November."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Harry smiling before a sudden thought occurred to him. "This year is just going to end up causing me more misery since everyone is going to hate me for being Bellatrix Lestrange's son."

"Nervous about not having your fan club fawning over you for once Black?" said Draco with a smirk.

Harry glared at him.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who cares if everyone else in the school hates you? Don't let that stop you from doing what you really want to do."

"Well I suppose I should be used to it considering it's happened twice. Last year with everyone thinking I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. And then in second year when everyone was convinced that I was the Heir of Slytherin," said Harry resigned to the fact that people were always going to hate him because of his fame. Now at least they had an actual reason to hate him with him being the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and all. But still it was something that was out of his control. People could be so quick to judge. It was something that had always bothered Harry.

"That's sort of hilarious," said Malfoy grinning broadly.

"What?"

"How everyone thought you were the Heir of Slytherin and you were so dead set against it being you. And look it turns out that you actually are!" Malfoy said, guffawing loudly.

Harry shot him a dark look.

"I bet my ancestor was quite cross with me when I killed his basilisk," said Harry letting a chuckle escape.

"You killed a basilisk?" Malfoy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Of course you did. You're a brave Gryffindorish fool after all," said Malfoy drolly.

"Hey!" shouted Harry getting angry until he noticed the playful twinkle in Malfoy's gray eyes.

"So let's talk about etiquette shall we? You're going to need it. You're practically a barbarian having been raised by muggles and all," said Malfoy.

Harry sighed in defeat, accepting his fate of having Malfoy being his tutor on all this snooty and snobbish. Harry supposed he couldn't have asked for a better teacher in snobbery then Malfoy.

By the time dinner rolled around Harry's head was crammed full of all things prim and proper. He was extremely grateful for his more efficient memory for it allowed to remember everything that Malfoy had been teaching him. He knew all about the different forks and knives one was expected to use as well as the appropriate types of conversations to have at the dinner. He knew how to show someone who was considered to have a higher social status than him the proper amount of respect and the ways that he was supposed to address them. He'd learned about formal situations and the way he was expected to conduct himself in public versus in private. And above all Malfoy drilled in the fact that he should always show respect to his elders.

"So does that mean you have to show respect to me?" Harry teased.

"In your dreams Black," Malfoy drawled.

While he and Malfoy weren't friends the afternoon of etiquette lessons had gone a long way to better get to know the other boy. Harry was pleased to discover that Malfoy really wasn't that bad. He was even quite funny with a dry wit that often surprised Harry. He was intelligent and willing to debate and argue with Harry about anything and everything. They still butted heads but they weren't at each other's throats like they had been in the past. They still had a long way to go but they were no longer the bitter rivals that they had once been.


	10. Snape's Last Chance

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong JK Rowling.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Finals and school got in the way but hopefully the chapter turned out well and thanks to those who pointed out my mishap with Harry's age :)**

The Malfoys stayed for dinner again that night. Voldemort and the others had finalized his lesson schedule for the rest of the summer and they planned on starting it up first thing tomorrow morning. Draco would be joining him again in the afternoon to take the dueling lessons with Bellatrix that Harry would be having. Draco would also continue teaching Harry about etiquette and proper pureblood protocol. Harry and Draco both would be getting more in depth history lessons from Rodolphus since Professors Binns own education was so lacking.

Harry was actually eager for the lessons to start. His summers with the Dursleys had always been terribly boring and now he was getting the chance to not only use magic but to learn it from experienced wizards and witches. Sure they were Dark wizards but that was something that wasn't important considering that Harry's own magic was now Dark as well. He needed to learn some sort of control over his new magic and it might as well be from experienced wizards and witches.

The next morning Harry started out with his Occlumency lessons with Voldemort. He was extremely nervous about whether or not he would just go diving into his head and start digging around in his memories. Fortunately Voldemort started by laying out the basics of mind magic and the theory behind it. Harry was sort of awed by the wealth of information that Voldemort had. He had known that the man had been intelligent but he hadn't realized that he was able to explain it better than some texts book could with his deep understanding of the subject matter. Harry had specifically read some information about Occlumency and Legilimency last night in preparation to this lesson and known of them had explained it half as well as Voldemort did.

After the Occlumency lesson he was off to Charms and Transfiguration lessons with Rabastan. Rabastan was a patient and surprisingly exuberant teacher. He was also quite strict. He was almost a perfect combination of Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. But he had a feeling that neither McGonagall nor Flitwick would have ever taught him half of what Rabastan Lestrange was showing him. He had started off testing what Harry already knew before moving on to more complicated and progressively darker spells. Harry wasn't sure if he was comfortable learning some of these more questionable spells but he had to admit that using them came naturally to him.

"Well done, Antares," Rabastan praised when Harry managed a borderline Dark spell that allowed him to transfigure a chair into a vicious snarling two-headed wolf.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how this spell will help me in the future," said Harry slowly inching behind Rabastan so that he was between him and the angry wolf with double the amount of teeth.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to start introducing you to some of the darker spells. Nothing too difficult yet. Dark magic is a part of who you are and now that you have been restored to your true form it will come more natural to you. But because you spent the last however many years without access to your true magical core it is something that you must be eased into," Rabastan explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry agreed still feeling uneasy about doing anything darker.

Harry then moved on to his lessons with Bellatrix. He spent some time talking with her while they were waiting for Draco to arrive.

"How were your lessons this morning my darling boy?" Bellatrix asked.

"They were good. How was your morning?" Harry asked slightly hesitant to hear the answer.

"It went well; I went on a mission for your father. The Aurors showed up and we dueled. Of course none of them stood a chance against me so of course they tried to flee. Unfortunately they got away before I could do any real damage," she sighed looking disappointed.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to something like that.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Harry asked finally.

"Don't worry my baby, mummy can take care of herself against the nasty Aurors. That's why we're here after all. So that I can teach you how to duel properly. I want my little prince to be able to take care of himself as well; although, mummy will always make sure that you are protected. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," she whispered her eyes momentarily clear of her madness.

"Thank you," Harry whispered back his words slightly choked up. He'd never had anyone make such a claim before and though she may not be the perfect mother he had always dreamed of she was still _his_ mother. She cared about him and would do anything to protect him and that's what truly mattered.

"Of course my dear one, that's what mummys are for," she said and she gently tucked a stray black curl back behind his ear.

Harry smiled at her.

"Now tell me more about your life. I want to hear everything. Not about the muggles of course. If I hear any more about them I'll have no choice but to go and kill them," she said her hand twitching towards her wand like just thinking about them made her want to go an attack them.

"Right, no Dursleys. Umm well actually there is a story about the Dursleys that you might enjoy. It was actually the day that I met Nagini," Harry said and proceeded to tell her the story of the day at the zoo.

She was delighted to hear the story and cackled happily to hear how he had accidentally set Nagini loose in a muggle zoo. Draco made his appearance half way through but Bellatrix insisted on hearing the rest of the story.

Once the story was over Bellatrix snapped to attention. Her lessons were brutal since she apparently believed that the best method of teaching was through experience. She just whipped out her wand and began firing spells at the two of them. Even with it being Draco and Harry against her she still managed to beat the two of them. She also had no compunctions of throwing deadly and Dark curses at them. At the very least the two of them learned how to successfully duck and dodge. Harry may have learned a lot of new spells over the summer but he still wasn't comfortable in using his new spike in magic and he had never actually performed any of the spells that he had learned. It left him at a great disadvantage and he did his best to try and beat her even if it was a losing battle.

"Aunt Bella, this isn't fair, you haven't taught us any of the spells that can be used to counteract the ones you've been throwing at us," Draco panted once Bellatrix had let up a bit.

"The world isn't fair darling Draco and sometimes you're going to be in fight with someone who is tougher, meaner and more powerful than you are. You need to be prepared for the big bad world," she said not an ounce apologetic.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it Aunt Bella," Draco said dryly.

"Don't mention it darling! Also you should have Cissy take a look at both of you some of the curses that hit you could really end up being quite nasty if they're not taken care of properly," she said with a mad grin before flouncing away.

"She's going to be the death of us both," said Draco.

"Probably," agreed Harry.

The two of them headed off to their lessons with Rodolphus. He wasn't quite as enthusiastic about teaching Draco and Harry as Rabastan had been but he was still better by half than Binns when it came to giving them accurate and interesting history lessons.

The next couple of weeks seemed to fall into a neat routine. Harry's days were filled with new and exciting lessons. He spent a lot of time with his new family and he learned so much more about Bellatrix. She was insane yes, but she was also protective and devoted to her family. She had a morbid sense of humor and her favorite activities, besides killing things, were spending time with her family and thinking up new and deadly curses. He was also learning a bit more about Voldemort. But he was a bit more difficult for Harry to read. He was also more often gone from the manor. Harry really only ever saw him during their morning Occlumency sessions which were progressing fairly well. Voldemort was a good teacher and it helped that his brutal assaults on Harry's mind made him want to try twice as hard so that he could stop the pain.

As the weeks passed and moved closer towards the school year Harry began to start feeling more and more nervous about going back to Hogwarts. He was afraid about coming out as Antares Lestrange. He was also nervous because the nearer it got to school the closer it came to Voldemort calling Snape out for being a traitor when he asked him to teach Harry Occlumency during the school year. Harry had the very real worry that Voldemort would kill Snape if Snape didn't swear his absolute allegiance to Voldemort. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure how he felt about being the son of two murderers. The lines were beginning to blur to him though because he was getting to know his parents on a personal level and despite their homicidal tendencies he was beginning to like them. Well he was beginning to like Bellatrix. He didn't know Voldemort well enough to like him but he at least no longer loathed him in quite the way he had before. Having Voldemort kill Snape would shatter the fragile reality that Harry had allowed himself to build the past few weeks.

Unfortunately Harry couldn't stop time and the day that he had been dreading had swiftly approached. Voldemort called him to his study and when he arrived he found that Snape was already there.

"Antares thank you for joining us. I believe you know Severus Snape," Voldemort said with a knowing smirk. He was in his snake like form and it took Harry aback for a moment since he had gotten used to seeing him as a normal human being.

Snape showed a flash of surprise at seeing Harry walk in. No doubt the Order was now frantic in trying to discover Harry's whereabouts after being gone for long. It gave Harry a sense of satisfaction at knowing that they didn't know where he was. It was their own faults for not coming after him when they first had the chance. He'd been alone at the Leaky Cauldron for over a week before going with Voldemort and no one had come for him then. Harry looked forward to seeing what their reactions would be when they found out he'd been with Voldemort the entire time.

"I do," said Harry coolly.

"Well then, I suppose I should give you a proper introduction. Severus, I would like you to formally meet my son. You've known him as Harry Potter but as you know that was only a disguise hiding the true him. Let me introduce you to my son, Antares Black," said Voldemort a hint of pride in his tone.

"Mr. Black," said Snape inclining his head slightly and looking like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Professor Snape," said Harry taking a sick glee in knowing that it was he that held the power here and not Snape. That if he wanted he could make Snape pay for all the things that he had done to him.

Harry stopped suddenly, shaken by the turn that his thoughts had taken. He had actually been contemplating hurting Snape. Yes the man was a greasy git but Harry didn't want to kill him and didn't want to see Voldemort kill him either.

"Well let me tell you why I've brought you here today Severus. Come sit down," said Voldemort genially, pointing to a chair.

Voldemort himself sat down on the couch across from Snape and had Harry sit down next to him. Nagini slithered in making herself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch and chair as if to block Snape's getaway. The placement was not lost on Snape if the narrowing of his eyes was anything to go on. No Snape wasn't an idiot even if he was a snarky git.

"_This human stinks,_" Nagini complained lifting her head up to glare at Snape.

Harry snorted and even Voldemort cracked a smile.

"_He is rather unwashed isn't he?_" said Harry chuckling.

"_You are lucky that your sense of smell is not as strong as mine,_" she hissed back her tone disparaging.

"_Not now my dear,_" Voldemort purred.

Snape was looking even more nervous after the short parseltongue conversation.

"I want to ask a task of you Severus," said Voldemort drawing out his s more than what he normally did. Harry figured he used it as an intimidation technique just like the half snake illusion he wore around his other followers.

"Of course, anything my Lord. You know I will serve you in anyway that I am able," assured Snape.

"I want you to teach my son Occlumency. I've already begun his education of course. But it will need to continue over the school year if he is to properly master it. Of course I know what an accomplished Occlumens you are so naturally I would want you to be his teacher," said Voldemort.

"I would be honored my Lord," said Snape bowing his greasy head.

"But before I can have you begin your task I must be sure of something," said Voldemort nonchalantly.

"Whatever you need of me, my Lord."

"I need to be sure of your allegiance Severus." Voldemort's red eyes narrowing on Snape.

"My Lord, I swear I am your loyal follower. I would never—"

"Then you will have no problem lowering all of your Occlumency shields and allowing me a look into your mind?" Voldemort interrupted.

Snape's already sallow face drained of what little color it already possessed.

"It's alright Severus I already know the truth. I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet," Voldemort assured silkily.

"May I ask why not?" asked Snape looking remarkably composed for someone whose life was hanging in the balance. It gave Harry an ounce of respect for Snape.

"I've decided to give you a second chance," said Voldemort with a smirk. "Something that I assure you I don't give often. But I am willing to do so because of the valuable skills with potions you possess and the position that you hold in Dumbledore's Order."

"On what conditions my Lord?" Snape questioned intimately aware of the way that Voldemort worked and no doubt knowing that those conditions weren't going to be good for him.

"You must swear an Unbreakable Oath to serve me and only me for the rest of your life without the option of running away or hiding from me. You will continue to allow Dumbledore to think that you are a spy for his Order and you will do everything that I say without question or hesitation," said Voldemort as if the request was perfectly reasonable.

"You would have me be your own personal house elf?" Snape asked his tone slightly harsher and it was not lost on either Voldemort or Harry that he had purposely left off Voldemort's title.

"Isn't being my house elf preferable to being dead? And you had your chance Severus to prove your loyalty to me and you abused your chance by turning to Dumbledore," said Voldemort.

"I had my reasons," said Snape.

"And what would those reasons be hmmm? You are a brilliant Dark wizard and Potions Master Severus who enjoys creating new deadly potions and new fast acting poisons. Why would you ever give those things up to be a schoolteacher for a senile old fool who would frown at your experimentation?" Voldemort questioned appearing honestly curious about Snape's motives.

Harry had to admit that he too was curious about what had led to Snape turning against Voldemort. He did strike Harry as someone who cared all that much about the suffering of others or someone who would stick their neck out for others.

"You killed Lily Potter," was all that Snape replied.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Snape's expression became hard and stony. His lips pursed and he didn't look like he was going to answer. He didn't seem to need to, however.

Voldemort let loose a darkly amused chuckle. "You loved the Mudblood? I recall you asking me to spare her but I didn't think you cared so much that you would risk your own life by betraying me."

Harry gaped in disbelief. Snape had known Lily Potter? He'd actually asked Voldemort to spare her life?

"Her name was Lily," Snape spat.

Shock pounded through Harry. Snape hadn't just known her he had loved her. He'd loved her and had even defied Voldemort for her.

"Yes, Lily _Potter_. She was married to someone else if I recall correctly. So why did it matter so much to you that I let her live? Why did you go so far as to betray me to Dumbledore knowing that she chose another man over you? Another man who in fact bullied and belittled you? Is your love for her truly that strong?"

"Yes," Snape said simply. Harry had to admit that his respect for Snape rose even higher. But it wasn't enough to really change his opinion of him too much. He still hated the man's guts.

"I did try to spare her you know. She wouldn't get out of the way. I gave her several chances but she didn't move. It's quite comical if you think about it. She sacrificed her own life to keep me from killing my own son. I suppose justice was served since she was the one that stole my son in the first place," Voldemort mused. "So what will it be Severus? Will you take the Vow or will I end your life here and now?"

"_Will you really kill him?_" Harry asked in parseltongue.

"_Yes,_" replied Voldemort without an ounce of hesitation.

Harry had to convince Snape to take the deal because if he didn't Harry would feel partially responsible for Snape's death. It had been Harry who had told Voldemort that Snape was a traitor after all. But how was he supposed to convince him? Snape hated him at the best of times and he was pretty sure he hated him even more now.

"You should take the deal professor," Harry said looking at Snape.

His black eyes locked with Harry's own and he felt the slightest of pressure from a mental probe. Harry had enough knowledge of Occlumency now to let Snape see the question that he had just asked Voldemort as well as his response to know that Voldemort meant business. He watched as Snape paled and he looked far less certain of himself.

"You know what you want to do Severus. You joined my ranks for a reason. You agreed with my ideals. Your only reason for betraying me is long gone. What is there to lose? I would treat you no differently then I do now. In fact I would give you more freedom and support for your projects because with my assurance of your complete loyalty I wouldn't have to watch you as often," Voldemort purred in a silky, persuasive tone.

Snape was silent for a long time. Harry could only imagine what sorts of things were going through the man's mind.

"Very well, I accept," said Snape.

"I'll go and get Lucius to seal the Vow between us. Antares will stay and keep you company." Voldemort didn't give either of them the chance to argue and swept from the room leaving Snape and Harry alone together. They stared at one another uncomfortable. Voldemort could have sent Harry to get Lucius but he had obviously left them alone together for a reason, most likely to annoy both of them because he knew how much they hated one another.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Snape hissed at Harry.

"It's none of your business," Harry snapped back glaring at Snape. It felt good to be able to argue right back at Snape and not have to worry about there being any chance of him receiving a punishment.

"For once in your life think, Pott— Black. No good can come of this situation. What are you doing with the Dark Lord?"

"He's my father," said Harry stubbornly not liking the way Snape was talking so condescendingly to him.

"Technically yes. But first and foremost he is the Dark Lord. He will kill you the moment it suits his purpose," Snape said.

"I know that." And he did, after all Voldemort had been honest with him and told him as much. Surprisingly it didn't bother Harry because of the fact that he was being on honest with him. There were no secrets or hidden agendas. He knew where he stood with Voldemort.

"If you know that then what are you still doing here you stupid boy?" Snape demanded.

"I already told you, he's my father and he actually wants me around," Harry couldn't help but point out.

"He's using you Black. He wants to turn you to his side and make you his personal little soldier," Snape growled.

Harry felt his anger bubble up inside him. A part of him knew that it was Voldemort's plan but there was another part of him that was certain that Voldemort had some feelings for him. He had to because if he didn't he wouldn't be putting in the effort to train and take care of Harry. If he just wanted a powerful wizard there were plenty out there who were already trained and who it would take less of an effort to bring them to Voldemort's side. Harry didn't like Snape of all people pointing out the shortcomings in Voldemort and Harry's relationship. He had no right to question Harry's choices and make him feel guilty for wanting to get to know his real family.

"And Dumbledore wasn't using me?" Harry demanded. "He put me with my relatives who kept me locked in a cupboard under the stairs for ten years and made me their own personal house elf. Then he never checked up on me again. As soon as it was revealed that I wasn't really the son of Lily and James Potter he killed me off! If there's anyone I can't trust its Dumbledore!"

"Just because you can't trust the Headmaster it doesn't mean that you should just thoughtlessly turn to the Dark Lord without all the facts. I don't like you Black but I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have. I joined the Dark Lord because I was angry and hurt. I listened to his lies and convincing words and I followed him blindly. Now I'm practically his slave," spat Snape.

"So you regret it?" Harry asked surprised that Snape was trying to help him.

"Some of it. Finding new potions and discovering new compatible combinations of ingredients is what I always desired to do, whether they were poison or healing potions. I didn't care. Although I have to say that I did tend to lean more towards the darker potions. The Dark Lord allowed me to do this. But I didn't enjoy the aspect of killing and torturing others and that is what he will eventually ask of you Black," said Snape solemnly.

"Right, thank you for the advice but I can make my own choices," said Harry.

"You are an ignorant child. You aren't capable of making the right choices which you have proven time and time again," Snape growled.

"So what do want me to do? Go crawling back to the Light and have them make my every decision for me?"

"No, but I believe you need to get away from the Dark Lord's influence for a little while so that you can clear your head and make a more educated decision on whose side you wish to be on."

"I think you'd be surprised just how educated I am. I've been reading more about wizarding history, and Voldemort and my mother have been tutoring me in new spells and magical theory," Harry said proudly.

"And what have they been teaching you exactly?" Snape questioned sharply.

"Things that I should have always known and had access to," replied Harry flippantly.

"Do you not even hear yourself, Black? A month ago you would have been shocked to even contemplate using Dark magic but here you are freely admitting to learning and using it. You shouldn't be doing this," said Snape.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? You don't care about me. You hate me so why does it matter to you what I do?" Harry demanded.

"I made a promise to protect Lily's son," said Snape growing angry at Harry's disrespect.

"Incase you've forgotten I'm not Lily's son. I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's son. Lily Potter kidnapped me and she got what she deserved for it!" Harry snarled climbing to his feet.

Snape reared back as if Harry had struck him. He looked stunned as he stared up at Harry and Harry felt a moment of triumph to have made his most hated professor look so nervous in his presence. In the next moment he felt ashamed. But Snape had always been able to get to him and he hated that Snape had used Lily Potter as an excuse for caring about Harry. It seemed that Harry's whole life people only cared about him because they had cared about the Potter's. None of them had cared for Harry for just himself.

"You're right, you aren't Lily's son," Snape quietly. "Go ahead do what you like Black. I don't care what you do or why. I'll do what the Dark Lord asks of me in regards to your Occlumency training and nothing more."

Harry sank back onto the couch feeling strange and uncomfortable. Snape had given him a lot to think about though. They were things that he had been worried about but he had managed to push these thoughts to the side. Snape's words brought his initial worries to the forefront of his mind. After spending time with Voldemort and Bellatrix he had begun to understand a little bit of their views and why they did what they did. He had thought that he wasn't even capable of that level of understanding. Right now he couldn't imagine wanting to hurt people no matter the cause but who was to say that could change if he spent more time around Voldemort and Bellatrix? It scared him to see how much he had changed in so short a time. How much more would he change to please his parents?

But Harry felt stuck. He had nowhere else to go where he would be accepted. He liked practicing Dark Magic. It felt right and he enjoyed studying and practicing it. The Light would shun him for this revelation. They would see it as confirmation that he was just like his parents and condemn him more than they already had. Harry couldn't see what was so wrong with studying and using Dark magic. It wasn't as if it was inherently evil like he had always been taught at Hogwarts. And if they had been wrong about that then couldn't they have been wrong about some of their other ideals? Harry had a feeling that they were and considering that Dumbledore was in charge and he had already proven what a manipulator he could be. Harry wouldn't put anything by Dumbledore anymore. So where did that leave Harry? If he was determined not to return to the Light side then that put him on the Dark right? He really wasn't sure anymore.

They sat in silence for several moments. Harry wanted to ask how everyone else was doing and if they were worried about him but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Partly because of the way Snape had dismissed him and partly because he didn't want to know. It would just make him feel guiltier for enjoying his time here with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Voldemort eventually returned with Lucius in tow.

"Your mother wanted to see you Antares. She needs some help in the library," said Voldemort dismissing Harry.

Harry nodded taking one last look at Snape before leaving the room. He wasn't looking forward to their lessons with one another.

* * *

Severus Snape left the Dark Lord's home feeling lower than he had in a very long time. In fact the last time he had felt this depressed and hopeless was when Lily had died. Everything was falling apart. It had been unraveling since that fateful day when Harry Potter was revealed to not really be a Potter after all.

The revelation had made Snape realize just how much he had relied on having Harry Potter around as a last link to Lily. He'd relied on seeing his green eyes in his classroom every year as a reminder of just how green her eyes had been. When the truth had come out a part of him hadn't wanted to believe it even though he had seen Harry's transformation with his own eyes. Being confronted with Harry here in the Dark Lord's manor was a completely different experience. It had shattered his fragile reality and forced him to accept the truth that Lily was truly gone and he had nothing left to lose.

When Harry first left Grimmauld Place there had been an uproar and everyone wanted to go and drag him back uncomfortable with having the son of the Dark Lord on the loose. But Albus had convinced all of them to give Harry some time to cool off. They knew he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron and believed there was no harm letting him be for the time being. The only one who had argued was the werewolf but he was quickly shot down by an irate Sirius Black. There had been a big upset over declaring Harry Potter officially dead. Black had locked himself up in one of the rooms in his horrible house to wallow in his own self-pity as if he was the only one who had truly lost something. In the end Albus had gotten his way once more and now he had half the wizarding world believing that the idiot Neville Longbottom was the true Savior. Sometimes Albus was nearly as bad as the Dark Lord when it came to being a silver tongued manipulator.

When Harry had gone missing again Albus wasn't quite as calm after that second disappearing act. In fact he'd been frantic muttering something about needing Harry close if they were going to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all. Severus had questioned him on that but as usual Albus had kept his secrets closely guarded. The Order went out looking for Harry everywhere but there was no trace of him. It was as if he had just vanished. They had had a lot of theories about where he had ended up. None of them had even entertained the idea that he would have been with the Dark Lord.

When Severus had seen Harry walk in the office with the Dark Lord it had stunned him. At first he hadn't even recognized him. He had filled out more, not looking quite as skeletal as he had when he had seen him in Order headquarters. He walked and spoke with far more confidence than he had ever possessed when he had been Harry Potter. What was more it seemed that Harry had told the Dark Lord everything even admitting that Severus was a spy to the Dark Lord. Severus and certainly Albus weren't expecting that. Severus knew that Albus had been counting on Harry's past hate for the Dark Lord from his earlier encounters to keep him from seeking him out or wanting to get to know him.

It seemed that Harry hadn't just gotten over his dislike he had embraced the Dark Lord to the point of defending him against Severus. He'd even gone so far as to refer to Bellatrix Lestrange as his mother proving just how comfortable he was in his new setting. Harry had changed and Severus was convinced that the wizarding world was going to pay for it. It had been eerie for Severus to be in the same room with the boy who was a younger version of the Dark Lord before his fall. Even the way he glared and the tone of his voice when he was angry sent chills down his spine because they were so reminiscent of the Dark Lord's. When he had surged to his feet in anger it brought back memories of a young Bellatrix in a rage. In all honesty it had scared Severus to see him that way. It scared him because of what it meant for the future. He could easily see Harry becoming the next Dark Lord it would be easy because of Harry's desire for love and acceptance from his parents.

Seeing how comfortable Harry had been in the Dark Lord's presence was also worrying. It meant that Harry trusted the Dark Lord and his anger towards Albus meant there was little chance of him pacifying Harry. Unless something was done now Harry would soon be lost to them forever. Unfortunately there was nothing that Severus could do about it now. The Vow he had taken bound him so tightly to the Dark Lord that there wasn't an ounce of room to maneuver. He didn't want the Dark Lord to succeed. He would always be a Dark wizard but after the Dark Lord had murdered Lily he could just never forgive him not to mention all of the other pointless murders that he had committed. He didn't exactly like Albus either but at least the man wasn't a raging psychopath like the Dark Lord and wasn't out to get rid of muggles. Horrible things were sure to happen if Voldemort was allowed to win this war but for Severus there were no other choices. His choice had been taken from him and his side had been chosen for better or worse.

Severus had tried to make Harry see how damaging his choice could be. He hadn't listened and at the very least Severus would have a clear conscience no matter what ended up happening. He had tried and there wasn't anything else that could be done. He did have a pang of regret however. He understood having the overwhelming desire to feel accepted and wanted. His own home life had been less than a walk in the park. His school years were even more unbearable. His only acceptance had come from Lily and he had clung to her. When she started turning away from him he'd turned more towards his fellow Slytherins and that had led him down the path to becoming a Death Eater. In that way he and Harry were the same as much as it pained him to admit such a thing. He'd failed Lily by treating the boy she had given her life for like dirt. He hated Harry for him being the reason for her death but Lily had loved him enough to sacrifice herself for him. He could at least honor her sacrifice by taking care of the boy she gave her life for.

There was still time. He would have another chance. Severus was going to be working frequently and closely with Harry once he returned to Hogwarts. Perhaps there was still a chance to sway him. But to what end? Convincing him to go against the Dark Lord would only get him killed in the long run. Leaving him the Dark Lord's clutches could just as easily get him killed or worse make him a killer. The only thing he could do was continue to watch over him no matter how much Harry hated him for Lily's sake it was the only thing he had left. After all he'd made a vow to watch over Lily's son and in a way Harry still was.

When Severus returned to Order headquarters Albus was waiting for him. He gave him the story that the Dark Lord had wanted to tell him for the reason he had been called. The Dark Lord had ordered him to tell the Headmaster that he had just found his son and that he had placed him with the Malfoys. Severus was supposed to tell him that the Dark Lord was unaware of his son having once been Harry Potter and that their interactions had been minimal. Severus told him that the Dark Lord wasn't interested in his son at the moment and was more concerned about the prophecy and getting his hands on it to discover whether or Neville Longbottom was really a threat or not. Albus seemed to buy it and was even happy that the Dark Lord was focused on getting the prophecy and that Harry would soon be back at Hogwarts even if he was now under a different name. Unlike the Dark Lord Albus didn't demand to regularly read his thoughts but it was for that reason that Albus would never realize that Severus was no longer in his pocket until it was too late.


	11. Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its wonderful characters belong JK Rowling.**

The rest of the summer went by surprisingly quickly after Snape's visit. He had lessons everyday and he had advanced quite far from where he had been at the beginning of the summer. As the summer drew to a close Harry started to feel nervous about returning to Hogwarts as Antares Lestrange and confronting everyone. He dreaded seeing Hermione's reaction when she realized where he had been all summer. She would no doubt start in on him with all sorts of reasons why he shouldn't be doing what he was doing but he had made his decision and he wasn't going to stop using Dark magic. He did hate the thought of disappointing her though. She had been one of the few to stand by him after the truth of his parentage had come and he didn't want to lose her.

It was decided they were going to have a trial outing to go and get his school things. They wanted to make sure that he was capable of playing the part of being Antares Lestrange. He would be going with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco to Diagon Alley to make his debut. He could only imagine the type of looks he was going to receive when people found out just who he was. And that would only be the half of it. He tried not to care. After all why should he care what people thought of him? Besides he was doing this by his own choice. No one was forcing him into doing any of this and for that reason alone he needed to suck it up and move on.

To the general population of the wizarding world their story was that he had grown up with the Malfoys. But they had kept him a secret because of the bad reputation of his parents. He had gone to Durmstrang because they had wanted to continue to keep him a secret and didn't want him to experience the discrimination he would have had he gone to Hogwarts. However they were changing now because of the breakout and they wanted him to be closer to home. They also wanted to send him in the more protective environment of Hogwarts. To anyone that already knew he was really the son of the Dark Lord their story was that he had spent most of the summer in muggle London before running into the Malfoys by chance in Diagon Alley where he had spent the rest of his summer.

Harry could feel people staring at him as walked with the Malfoys. He did sort of stand out with his dark hair among the blonde Malfoys. He was also a new, unseen face with a family of rich and well-known purebloods. He could have used a disguise but the whole point of this outing was to see the people's reactions to his being the son of Bellatrix Lestrange and have him get used to those reactions. He had to prove that all the lessons on etiquette and pureblood history had sunk into his mind and that he was capable of using them.

His first test was when they went to Madame Malkins for his and Draco's school robes. It was almost comical when Madame Malkin asked who he was and Narcissa had promptly replied that he was her nephew. The poor woman's faced drained of all color when she realized just whose child that made Harry. Her hands trembled as she went about measuring Harry and making his school robes. Harry was a bit put off by her behavior. He was only a teenager; she didn't have to act like he was a murderer himself. He hadn't realized just how badly people would be afraid of him. He remembered in his second year just how afraid of him people had been when they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Her fear made him angry. Just because he was perceived to be a Dark wizard and his parents were known Dark wizards did mean that he would automatically just lobbing people's heads off.

Their next stop was the apothecary where they were thankfully able to get their supplies without much fuss. It did bring up thoughts of Snape however and how horrible their parting from one another had been. Harry couldn't help but wonder how the man was faring now that he was tightly bound to Voldemort's services. He knew the Occlumency lessons were sure to be painful with the level of disdain and hatred that the Potion Masters probably felt for him now. They also stopped and to get Draco a new broom waxing kit and being in the shop caused Harry a pang of discontent. He wondered if flying would even feel the same in his new body. He hadn't tried and frankly he was afraid too. What if it did in fact feel different? Flying had been one of his greatest loves, to find out that that had changed to would be devastating to him.

Their final stop of the day was to collect their textbooks. According to Lucius their new Defense Against the Dark's Arts teacher was someone that had been appointed by the Ministry. She was apparently a horrid woman that looked like a toad and was convinced that Voldemort wasn't back at all, which was good for Voldemort and not so good for the students of Hogwarts. Lucius warned both Harry and Draco to be prepared for just how foul she was and to try and get on her good side if they were at all able to; although, he did admit that the woman didn't really have a good side. Harry could only hope that his training in Occlumency was advanced enough to reign in his temper in case she started badmouthing him. For apparently she had been one of the one's who had been adamant that he was disturbed and a liar when he'd told everyone that Voldemort had returned. Or at least she had been before his supposed death. He had to be prepared and not say something he might regret and blow his cover.

Harry was perusing through the bookshelves, looking for the potions text he needed when he heard a familiar set of voices. He turned and saw the Weasleys along with Hermione making their way into Flourish and Blotts. Harry turned quickly back towards the shelf his heart hammering in his chest with shock. He wasn't ready to face the Weasleys yet! Especially not here, out in the open where anyone might see if things became too heated. But he had turned too late and Hermione had spotted him.

He heard her gasp and she looked ready to shout his name. She managed to stop herself in time however and settled for throwing herself at Harry. He felt a rush of warmth towards her knowing that she would throw herself at him without any hesitation even after everything that had happened. At least she seemed happy to see him; the same couldn't be said for the Weasleys. A flare of resentment towards them flickered through him.

"I was so worried about you! I wanted to come looking for you the moment you left but the others all thought you needed some time to cool off. They'd known that you had gone to the Leaky Cauldron you see, and they thought it was best to leave you there where you were relatively safe to give you some space. But then you just vanished! Where have you been all this time?" she said in one quick breath pulling back from the embrace to look up at him.

"I'm fine Hermione. No need to worry and I spent some time in muggle London and then I spent a bit of time with my family," replied Harry as calmly as could.

"Your family?" Hermione murmured tremulously looking very concerned. She even took a step away from him making Harry frown.

"Antares did you find that book?" asked Draco coming out from behind the bookshelf he'd been looking through.

He stopped when he saw Hermione and the Weasleys. A patented sneer crossed his features and Harry wished he could wipe it away. He'd seen pieces of the real Draco and he didn't like seeing him slip back into that arrogant, slimy role that he had played during their first four years at Hogwarts.

"Antares?" Hermione questioned looking from Harry to Draco in confusion.

"I can't exactly be Harry Potter anymore now can I?" Harry couldn't help but snap out bitterly.

Hermione flinched and Harry felt a flash of guilt. Hermione hadn't been the one who decided to kill him off. Who decided to take away the last connection that Harry had to his old life by making everyone believe that he was dead. None of this was her fault he tried to reason. But he was angry at the Order for their actions. He couldn't help but wonder how hard she had fought to keep Dumbledore from killing Harry Potter.

"I suppose not," she murmured still a looking a bit rattled by his outburst. He wanted to apologize but he wasn't given the chance to when Ron approached them to hover protectively over Hermione. He was glaring at Harry with hatred, and looking at Hermione with worry as if Harry would try and harm her.

"So you're with Malfoy now?" Ron spat.

"You didn't seem to care about what I did a few weeks ago as long as I did it away from you," said Harry glaring at Ron. His anger towards Ron hadn't gone away and his spiteful tone had only made it jump to the forefront of his mind demanding to be set loose on the other boy.

"I was in shock and maybe I overreacted a bit but it looks like I was right in the end. You're here with Malfoy aren't you? You've probably been living with him and all the other Death Eater scum too," Ron snarled.

"Watch what you say Weasley or else your big mouth will get you into trouble," Draco snapped back.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it ferret? Are you gonna cry to your daddy?" Ron mocked.

"Leave off Ron," Harry commanded the tall redhead as he covertly grabbed Draco's arm to keep him from pulling out his wand. The last thing they needed was to have another fight in Flourish and Blotts between the Weasleys and the Malfoys.

"Are you standing up for Malfoy now too? Have you already become a Death Eater then? Decided to follow in Ol' Snake Face's footsteps after all and become an evil murdering bastard too?"

"Don't talk about my family that way Weasel," Draco growled trying to break Harry's grip on his arm.

"Oh that's right the two of you are _cousins. _It makes since the two of you always were so alike with your money and having people fawn over like you've got the family you've always wanted then," Ron sneered.

"Yes, I have and I'm thankful for them, much better than your family it seems," Harry bit out angrily glancing over at where the other Weasleys were waiting with anxious and fearful expressions. "And I just don't think starting a fight in Flourish and Blotts is a good idea. You wouldn't want the truth coming out now would? Dumbledore went through quite a bit of effort to kill me off and get himself a new Savior. He wouldn't want you to ruin it by getting in a petty squabble in the book store."

"You're right Har—Antares. This isn't a conversation we should be having in public. We can talk more about it at Hogwarts. I assume you'll be coming?"

Harry nodded.

"Good then we'll talk more there. Come on Ronald," Hermione commanded pulling him towards the back of the bookstore.

Harry spared one last brief glance for the other Weasleys but only Fred and George would look at him. They gave Harry weak smiles and little waves before Draco dragged Harry out of the shop muttering that they would get the rest of their textbooks by owl order so they wouldn't have to shop with blood traitors. Harry was too upset to even care about the insult Draco used.

"Forget about them. They're not worth the effort," Draco sneered.

"I suppose you're right," Harry murmured still upset by the way things had turned out. He wished that things could have been different.

He shouldn't have gotten so angry but the betrayal he felt towards the Order and its members was still fairly high. He wasn't ready to forgive them for their actions and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to. They acted as if he was the one at fault for turning to the Malfoys when they had been the ones to push him away in the first place and that made him so very, very angry. Who were they judge his family? It wasn't as if he had a choice in who they were. They were the ones who cut the ties of him being Harry Potter so of course he would have to get a new identity. He couldn't be a dead person after all.

When they returned to the manor Bellatrix was waiting anxiously to ask how the trip had gone but Harry brushed past her heading for the training room, leaving Draco to explain their uncomfortable encounter with the Weasleys. He set up a couple of the training dummies and began firing powerful blasting spells at them. It didn't work to expel his anger. He wanted some other outlet to express his rage. He hadn't truly allowed himself to actually express his anger over the entire situation and seeing the Weasleys today had only made it come bursting to the forefront of his mind. It wasn't fair for him to just throw him away. All his life he'd been shoved in the corner and forgotten about. He remembered times from when he'd been young watching through the cracks in the cupboard door as Dudley had parties with presents, friends and cake. The Weasleys were the first family to accept him and the rejection of some of the members hurt him dearly.

"Oh my wittle prince, you're so very, angry angry at the mean old blood traitors. I am so very sorry that they've hurt you. I hate to see my baby boy so upset. Let mummy help you," Bellatrix cooed as she entered the training room.

"I just want to be alone right now mother," replied Harry; although Harry had to admit it did feel good that she even bothered to come and seek him when he was upset and wanted to help him. It meant a lot to him after all that's what mother's were supposed to do and he enjoyed that feeling of protectiveness he got from her.

"I don't want to leave you alone in such a state. I'm your mummy and I want to help you. You're angry, my beautiful boy and I know just the thing that can help you get over it. You see mummy's brought you a present." She gave him her trademark mad grin and pulled from her pocket a stunned rat.

With a wave of her wand the rat became a stunned man. A familiar stunned man. Harry was only vaguely surprised to see the fat and bald form of Peter Pettigrew lying there on the ground. He felt his rage intensify at seeing him. He knew now that the man hadn't actually been the betrayer of his parents since the Potters weren't his real parents but surprisingly that didn't lessen his hate of the pathetic man one little bit. He still hated him for his cowardice and the fact that he had turned on his best friends to save his own worthless skin. The betrayal of his friends hit close to home with Harry after his encounter with the Weasleys.

"There's a wonderful little spell that I want you to try using on the pathetic little rat. It will take all your anger and put it towards something useful," she said grinning viciously down at Pettigrew's stunned form.

"You want me to use the Cruciatus don't you?" Harry murmured feeling a strange flicker of interest at the thought.

While he had been practicing Dark magic he had yet to use one of the Unforgivables. He had felt like that would be crossing some sort of invisible line and hadn't been sure if he was ready to take that step just yet.

"Yes, you're hurting my little prince and the only thing that can help you get rid of it is by hurting someone else. I know you want to, my sweet boy. I can see it in your eyes the way you stare at Wormtail. After all he is a pathetic specimen of a man. Weak and a traitor willing to whatever it takes to save himself. You want him to feel pain, just like you want to make your little friends feel pain too for betraying you. Go ahead just try and see how wonderful it makes you feel," Bellatrix purred her voice soft and hypnotic.

Before Harry even realized it he found himself nodding in agreement with her. She was right he did want to make Pettigrew hurt. She smiled widely and Enervated Pettigrew. His eyes shot open and he immediately cowered in fear at the sight of Bellatrix and Harry standing over him. Harry felt a flash of justification towards what he was about to do. After it wouldn't be anything that Pettigrew didn't deserve.

"Bellatrix, what's going on? Why am I here? Please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever the Master needs me to do. Just don't hurt me," Pettigrew pleaded looking terrified.

"Oh Wormtail such a coward. At least you can be good for something. Today you'll be teaching my son the joys of the Cruciatus. Go on darling," she encouraged Harry.

Pettigrew's pleading, fearful beady eyes turned towards Harry and his anger spiked as the rat reached out to grip his robes in supplication. Harry's nose scrunched up in disgust. All of his anger and desire to cause pain surged to the forefront of his mind and without giving it another thought he cast the curse.

"_Crucio_," he hissed out.

The red light shot from his wand hitting Pettigrew who instantly started to writhe and scream on the floor. Harry meanwhile had never felt such instant elation. It was as if all his negative emotions were being pulled from him leaving only happiness and pleasure in its wake. He had never realized it would feel this good to cast the curse. But then reality seemed to crash back down around him. He realized just what it was he was doing. He was crucioing Pettigrew. He was _crucioing_ someone. He abruptly cut off the spell and could only gape in horror at Pettigrew's whimpering, twitching form lying there on the floor. He couldn't believe that he had just tortured someone for the petty reason of thinking that they were a coward. What was wrong with him? How could he have possibly down something so horrible?

"Oh marvelous my darling. You did so well for your first time. You obviously have your father's talent," Bellatrix gushed.

"Oh I'm sure he gets a bit of it from you Bella," came the smooth baritone of Voldemort.

He was leaning against the doorframe an amused expression on his face as he gazed at Harry. He knew. He knew just how much Harry had enjoyed that and he knew just how much Harry now hated himself because of it. He knew all about Harry's conflicting emotions and he found it amusing that Harry was now struggling with entire perception of himself.

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix grinned broadly at the praise.

"I need to get something," Harry mumbled and he didn't bother to wait for their responses. He needed to get away from them as quickly as he possibly could. He just needed to get away from them and figure out how he had gotten to this point in his life.

He raced to his room and once there he was hit by a strong sense of nausea. Harry raced into his bathroom where he was promptly sick. He sat leaning against the cool tiles of the bathroom willing his head to stop spinning and for his mind to forget the euphoria of casting the Cruciatus. Sweating and with shaking limbs he crawled back to his bed and threw himself down on it. He closed his eyes and rubbed them fiercely trying in vain to wipe away his memories. Did he really just do that? How could he have enjoyed that? He'd never intentionally hurt anyone in his entire life because he knew how it felt to be victimized and bullied. But if Harry was being completely honest with himself he couldn't ignore the feelings of just how wonderful it had felt to be the one with the power. Pettigrew had been at his mercy.

It had felt so good.

But it was so wrong.

Who was to say what was right and what was wrong? Being here in Voldemort's manor was twisting Harry's thoughts. He used to be such a firm believer that there was right and there was wrong. Harry had fought to do what he believed was right. What was he supposed to do now that his ideas of what was right were changing? Maybe coming here hadn't been a good idea after all. They were changing his beliefs, twisting the once staunch principles he had followed and adhered to. But the problem was that Harry was beginning to see their sides of the story. He was losing his grasp on being able to tell right from wrong.

He still didn't think that he would ever be able to kill someone. But then again he never thought that he would ever be able to torture anyone either and look what he had done to Pettigrew. How was he supposed to choose? If he stayed with his family he knew his views would only continue to be swayed in their favor. For that reason alone he should leave as quickly as he possibly could. But he couldn't. He finally had family. A loving family with people who cared about him and he had grown to care about them in the past several weeks. Maybe that was foolish of him considering what type of work they were involved with and how his blind emotion had hurt him when the Light had turned away from him. But he couldn't bring himself to care and that was the route of his problem. His desire for acceptance outweighed his common sense. He realized that now. It would always be one of his weakest points due to the mistreatment he had suffered at the hands of the Dursleys.

It left him at a stalemate and as much as he hated himself right now for he had done he knew he wouldn't do anything about it. He knew then that he was a horrible person. A truly good person wouldn't have stayed with their family knowing that they were murderers even if they wanted their family's love and affection. But did Harry want to be good anyway? Dumbledore was considered to be good. He was the kindest and most gentle soul in the wizarding world or they portrayed him as such. He was the Leader of the Light and people looked to him to do what was right for the greater good. Harry couldn't look at him in that light anymore after all the horrible things he had done to him. Whether they done inadvertently or not it didn't really matter. He had placed him with the Dursleys making his childhood hell and he had made him go back every year despite their harsh treatments. Dumbledore had wanted to send him away when he'd discovered he was no longer the supposed Savior and when he hadn't complied he'd killed him off. It had all been in the name of good. But how could such actions be good when they had been so very, very bad for Harry? Was his scheming and manipulating any different from what Voldemort was doing?

"Have you had enough time wallowing in your own thoughts?" demanded Voldemort.

Harry bolted upright on the bed. He hadn't even heard Voldemort open the door. Nagini slithered in behind and made her way onto the bed beside Harry.

"_There's no need to be so upset little Master,"_ Nagini hissed pressing herself against his side to provide some sort of comfort to Harry. He was grateful to her and gently scratched her under her chin where he knew she liked it best.

"Well?" Voldemort pressed.

"I'm not sure," Harry shrugged keeping his gaze on Nagini so he didn't have to see the amusement in Voldemort's red eyes. It was bad enough hearing it in his voice.

"There's no need to feel shame or be upset for your actions," said Voldemort and Harry didn't know any better he would have almost said that Voldemort was trying to comfort him.

"I tortured another human being."

"I could hardly call Wormtail another human being. He's more rat than anything else," Voldemort muttered. "Anyway I know what your dilemma really is."

"And what's that?" Harry demanded glaring up at Voldemort.

"You're upset because all of the ideals have been crushed. With one spell you realized that all that wonderful self-righteousness and sense of duty you've built around yourself all these years was a lie. You realized that things just might not be black and white, Light and Dark, or right and wrong anymore. It has shattered the fanciful illusions you had for yourself. Right now it is difficult because it is so sudden, so new but you will get over it. This is an important moment. From here you can grow, become more than you were before and learn to start making your decisions based on more than what is simply just right or wrong." Voldemort's eyes were intense and full of some emotion Harry really couldn't even begin to fathom.

"And what if I end up decided that I don't want to join you? What if I simply want to be neutral?" Harry questioned, curious as to what his reaction would be. When they had first met Voldemort had swore he would kill Harry the moment he turned against him. But what if he didn't want to be a part of either side, would Voldemort still want him dead.

A flash of irritation crossed Voldemort's features before he settled back into a neutral mask.

"I admit I would be upset if you didn't join me after all the training and effort I had put in with you. I would also need you to make an Unbreakable Vow so that I could be assured that you wouldn't try to go against me. But I suppose as long as I had those assurances I would allow you to not take part in my campaign." Harry found that Voldemort actually sounded sincere about it.

"Really?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He hadn't expected such an answer from Voldemort and he needed some confirmation.

"Yes." Voldemort's tone was strong and sure.

"Thank you," murmured Harry feeling a swell of gratefulness towards Voldemort.

"It is the least that I can do. But I'll have you know that I will try to do everything in my power to try and convince to join me. You are a powerful and competent wizard Harry and I would be proud to have you be a part of my ranks."

Harry felt himself flush at such praise.

"You will let me know when you've made your decision won't you?"

"Yes, right now I couldn't even possibly decide," Harry said feeling another strong surge of guilt over his behavior with Pettigrew.

"I understand. do have to admit you are incredibly gifting. You did very well for your first attempt at the Cruciatus. It's proof that you are meant for such magic," Voldemort added.

"Does it always feel that way?" Harry asked softly feeling horrible.

"Always," Voldemort agreed readily.

"How can something so bad feel so good?" Harry's previous convictions on right and wrong were making themselves known. He'd had them for so long that it was hard to just disregard them so quickly.

"Ah ah, you're thinking in terms of the world being black and white again. There is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it," Voldemort said quoting something that he had said to him during their very first meeting back during Harry's first year at Hogwarts when Voldemort had been nothing more than a parasite on the back of Quirell's head. The only problem now was that Harry was a bit more inclined to believe him.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Harry asked honestly curious as to what sort of childhood Voldemort would have had to have in order for his beliefs to form in such a matter.

"What has Dumbledore told you about me?" Voldemort seated himself on the edge of Harry's bed reaching out to pat Nagini where she lay curled up beside Harry.

"Not much," Harry admitted.

"I was raised in an orphanage. My mother died giving birth to me and I was left alone in a muggle orphanage not knowing anything of my heritage. It became apparent early on that I was different from the other children. I could do things that they weren't capable of. I could have tried I suppose to fit in but I had no desire to. They were cruel to me in my younger years. Both the other children and the matrons who worked there. They didn't like my differences and despised me for them no matter what I did to try and earn their favor. I quickly learned that the only way to get them to leave me alone was to use my magic against them, to make them fear my power. I admit that I enjoyed causing them fear and having power over them. I promised myself that I would never allow myself to feel weak ever again that I would always be the one in control. In Hogwarts I kept my promise by excelling in academics and by gaining a large group of followers." Harry couldn't believe that Voldemort was actually willingly parting with information about his past to him. It was surreal though that their childhoods happened to be so similar.

"Your being in the orphanage was a lot like my time with the Dursleys. No matter how well I did my chores they would never love me as much as they loved Dudley," Harry said bitterly.

"Yes, muggles fear what they do not understand and so they shun us. Why try coming to peaceful terms when they will never willingly accept us?" Voldemort continued.

"But it isn't logical to try and destroy them either. There are so many of them and the wizard population is so much smaller," Harry pointed out.

"It's not something that we really need to think that much about right now," Voldemort said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "What I'm getting at though is that holding power means that you have the chance to change to world to remake it in your image. There is no true right or wrong. It is those in power who make the laws that state whether or not something is right or wrong. Centuries ago Dark magic wasn't outlawed because those in power practiced it but now that those with Light magic are in control it is forbidden and condemned to a jail cell. I fight for the right to practice that magic that is our natural birth right."

"You also want power," Harry said sharply.

Voldemort smirked. "Of course. I'm powerful I have the ability to remake the world as I see fit. I would be wasting that talent and ability if I just decided to sit back and take things passively."

"I'm so lost," murmured Harry. He'd never felt so adrift before not even when he discovered the truth of his parentage.

"I know and it will take time to find yourself once more. Your world has changed. The people you cared for aren't who you thought they were and the world isn't as black and white as you believed. You aren't the person you thought yourself to be. Take the time to think. I will be here if you have need of me. I know this is difficult. Goodnight Harry," said Voldemort. He then stood and left Harry to his own devices. He had hugged him or told him he loved him or anything of that manner but he was still as comforting as Voldemort was probably capable of being.

He flopped back down on the bed. Nagini had stayed by his side and he continued to stroke her absently as his mind whirled through all the events that had taken place today. It would be a relief to be back at Hogwarts and have the mundane activities of being a student and going to classes. He didn't want to think about how he had used the Cruciatus with such finesse or about choosing a side in the war. It was too much. He just wanted to be normal. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be in the cards for him. He would have to deal with everything on his own because right now he didn't really have anyone else he could truly rely on besides himself.

Harry realized that his use of the Cruciatus would take time and acceptance. He would have to learn to accept himself for who he really was. He wasn't quite the hero that he had begun to think of himself as and that was hard for him to accept. But he needed to move on. He had to face reality and he needed to forgive himself because he knew now that he would never be the Savior everyone had looked to him to be. It was freeing in a way. He just didn't know what he would become now. Whatever it was at least he had the freedom now to make the choices for himself.

* * *

Voldemort knew that it wouldn't be long now. He was doubting himself and beginning to see the world in a new light. That was exactly what Voldemort wanted. He truly did want his son to join his cause. He would extremely disappointed if his son decided to throw away his talent. It was one thing Voldemort hated above all else: wasted potential. He had had to work hard to be where he was now. His ambition drove him to excel to take his rightful place above everyone else. As Voldemort's son Harry deserved a place at his side since he was a part of Voldemort. He would not settle for anything less and he would do everything in his power to make sure that in the end Harry chose the correct side.

**Thank you to anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed the story! I'm curious as to what everyone thinks of Harry's use of the cruciatus. Now from here the story can go in either one of two ways: he can go completely Dark or he can try to find redemption and end up sort of grey and neutral. He'll never rejoin the Light since there is just too much bad blood between them. I'm interested in people's opinion on the matter. So would you prefer that Harry go completely Dark or would you prefer a more greyish Harry? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks :)**


End file.
